


Daddy's Favorite

by hyukimchi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day Care Teacher!Jun, Donghun and Yuchan are half brothers, Donghun is a hopeless gay, Donghun is a single dad, Donghun is actually the best dad ever, Florist!Byeongkwan, M/M, Making Out, Non-explicit Sex (probably), Not Beta Read, Piercer!Wow, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are engaged, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tags might change, Tattoo Artist!Donghun, University Student!Chan, Yuchan is so sweet, it maybe gets spicier, minor discrimination, minor prejudices against tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukimchi/pseuds/hyukimchi
Summary: Donghun really needs a new day care for his five years old son. He didnt think he would find himself a boyfriend too.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Lee Donghun, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 46
Kudos: 136





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> A new story! This time with the A.C.E members heheh  
> I really wanted to do a tattoo artist AU but it kinda is more a single dad AU now hahah
> 
> i hopefully will update every monday and thursday but the story isnt finished yet so we will see how long i can keep that schedule up, i will do my best!!
> 
> The chapter lenght will also vary a bit but they wont be too long each sksk

“Dongsik, wait for me!”

It was 9 AM and Lee Donghun was currently running after his son who didn’t seem to bother waiting for his father. The boy had always been adventurous but the man definitely preferred when his sons adventurous traits came out in a safe environment rather than an open street with a lot of cars. But the boy new exactly where to go what made the blonde man feel a bit more relieved. 

And as Donghun expected, the small boy patiently waited in front of the glass front of Donghuns tattoo studio. The toddler threw his arms in the air as a demand to be picked up when his father arrived at the front of his studio as well, smiling softly and shaking his head. He picked up his son, a small puff of air escaping his lips. “You really need to learn how to wait”, he playfully scolded his son but it was to no avail. The boy didn’t seem to take him serious anyways. Instead the boy just laughed and curled his small hands into his father’s sweatshirt jacket. 

The two entered the studio and the boy immediately ran to the small play area his father had arranged for him in one corner of the studio while Donghun turned on all lights and checked if everything was alright. Of course he knew that a tattoo and piercing studio with all kinds of needles and other sharp and definitely dangerous objects for a kid wasn’t the best place for a child to play in but he didn’t have any other option. His parents were busy, Yuchan had university till afternoon and the day care that normally threw him out because his son seemed to be a “troublemaker” and it would be because of his “rebellious father”. 

Funny enough, Dongsik didn’t seem to cause any harm outside the day care. He always behaved when Donghun had to work, he didn’t annoy any of his costumers and most of his regulars really liked Dongsik. The boy was all smiles and if the day care didn’t see his sweet side they didn’t deserve him anyways. Donghun couldn’t stand their prejudices anyways. They had claimed him as “rebellious” after some of the good christian mothers that brought their kids to the day care had seen him with a sleeveless shirt, not talking about his many piercings. They were fine with staring at the tattooist whilst working on something for the day care with the other fathers but as soon as he was out of hearing range they called him all kind of names. In the end, Donghun was happy that Dongsik didn’t had to be educated in such a place.

But that meant he had to take care of him himself and that also meant more work and even less breaks in his already exhausting job. Donghun sighed, fixing his glasses on his nose and set down behind the counter to do some paper work. Others may think he just stings people with a needle and after it’s done it’s a pretty motive and that’s it. His job practically forced him to be concentrated at all times and at the same time care for his customers and it was harder than some may assume. And that didn’t include the fact that he had to also do all the taxes and other paper work since he was the owner. Donghun really loved his job but sometimes he wished he hadn’t gone independent. 

Donghun had just answered some emails to appointments when he heard the front doors bell. Before he could even look up to see who entered the studio he could already hear his son squeak, jumping up from the little chair he was sitting on at the green children table and running towards the door and towards the person that entered. “Uncle Seenie!”, he exclaimed loudly and when Donghun looked up he couldn’t help but smile as he saw how Sehyoon picked up the small boy and spun him around once before cradling him in his arms. “Good morning, Donggie”, the black haired man greeted the boy, walking towards the counter where Donghun still sat, “And good morning to you too, Hun. Did you sleep well?” Donghun sighed, a small smile on his face. “Morning. Well, I couldn’t really fall asleep but its fine. Dongsikkie had a small stomach ache in the middle of the night and I couldn’t really get back to sleep after.” The older man stood up from his desk chair to take his son from his co-worker so that Sehyoon could to the back of the shop to get some things ready for his first appointment. But before he went he pinched the small boy’s right cheek, cooing quietly. “Oh, did Donggie have a tummy ache? Is your tummy feeling fine again?” The boy giggled when Sehyoon tickled his stomach slightly and nodded vigorously. “Yes!” And with that Sehyoon went to the back, taking his denim apron for work on the way from the clothing rack. Donghun went back to work, placing his son on his lap. The five year old scribbled on a white piece of paper while his dad scrolled through the browser, searching for day cares near the studio and his apartment. But most of them he just couldn’t afford. _Damn why are day cares so expensive? I just want someone to take care of my son for gods sake._

He sighed, burying his chin in his sons black hair, wrapping his arms around his tiny waist. “You will just stay here as long as daddy hasn’t found a good day care for you right, Dongsikkie?” The boy stopped drawing, looking up with big eyes. Donghun smiled, ruffling the black hair. “You like it here, right?”, he asked his son, turning him slightly on his lap. Dongsik smiled as well, nodding. “I like it here a lot with uncle Seenie and uncle Channie and uncle Kwannie and daddy!” And the boy wrapped his arms around his father’s back and hugged him as tightly as he could. Donghun had to bite back tears, he loved his son so much and he wanted him to have the best education and care that he could get. Of course, he liked it here but he couldn’t take care of him as he wanted while at work and if he could get him into a good day care he would 100% do it. He would do anything for Dongsik.

\--

Donghuns first customer arrived at 10:25 AM, ten minutes after the actual appointment and Donghun was already annoyed when he stepped through the door. It was a new customer, in his mid 40s, getting his first tattoo (at least in Donghuns studio). Before he even reached the counter he had made a snarky remark about “a kid in a tattoo studio? Is this a playground?” and the blonde tattoo artist had thought about not tattooing him at all but every appointment meant money and he really needed money to pay Sehyoon and care for Dongsik. So he bid through all annoying coments the man had about his hair and his studio and his son and finished the small tattoo on the man’s arm within an hour. He luckily didn’t need another appointment and Donghun probably wouldn’t take another commission from the man anyways (not that the man would want after Donghun cleaned the rest ink on his arm a bit too harsh).  
So after an exhausting morning without a lot of sleep and a more than annoying and rude customer it was understandable that Donghuns mood was on its lowest. He threw himself on the couch in the waiting area, his lunch in front of him on the small coffee table, and sighed, head falling back against the backrest. He could hear Dongsik playing in the corner, not bothered by his father’s bad mood, luckily. 

Sehyoon entered the front of the studio, chuckling when he saw Donghun almost lying on the couch. “Was he that bad?”, he asked, throwing himself next to his best friend. The blonde man groaned. He opened his eyes, throwing an annoyed look at the black haired man. “The worst. He had something bad to say about practically everything and I was this close”, he pinched his thumb and index finger together as a symbolization, “to just stop and send him to another tattoo studio. He luckily doesn’t have to come back.” Sehyoon patted his shoulder, laughing quietly. “Oh man, good thing that most my appointments today are regulars. Your next is…-“  
Donghun pushed himself off the backrest with a small groan, taking his lunch box. “Channie is my next. He is coming back from university so we can continue working on his sleeve.” Sehyoon nodded, standing up to get his back and his lunch as well. As if on cue, the front door opened and a smiley Yuchan came into the studio. “Where is my favourite nephew??”, he practically screamed, making Donghun and the small boy in the play corner jump. Dongsik smiled brightly, running towards his (actual) uncle. Yuchan picked him up and pressed small kisses all over his face, making the boy giggle loudly. Donghun smiled, teeth on full display. “How was university, Chan?”, he asked his half brother, continuing to eat his lunch. Yuchan came over to the two man on the couch, sitting down across from them with his nephew on his lap. “It was fine”, he said, playing with Dongsiks hair, “but I’m actually here to say that I have to blow up our appointment, Hunnie hyung.” The last part wasn’t a lot more than a whisper, the boy pouting slightly. That made Dongun stop, fork halfway in the air. He raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Why?”, he asked, placing the box on the coffee table. Did something happen? Had Yuchan done something? He really hoped it wasn’t something bad. His younger brother smiled shyly, hiding his face in Dongsiks hair. “I…I have a job a-and I haven’t told you yet but I can’t stay today because my shift starts in half an hour.” 

Sehyoon chuckled and Donghun just scoffed, shaking his head. “And why is that a bad thing? I’m happy that you work a bit, that means you can finally pay for the ink I use on you.” he laughed when he saw the boy blush, pout growing bigger. “Yeah, but I still feel bad that I can’t stay and have to cancel our appointment.” Dongsik, still sitting on Yuchans lap seemingly saw his uncle pouting, poking his cheeks and trying to make him smile (more than less succeeding because Yuchan couldn’t say no to his little nephew). The blonde haired man waved it off, giving the university student a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. Just tell me your schedule and I will make a new appointment so we can finish that flower on your lower arm. But like, where are you working now? Is it far from here?”

After Donghun asked about his work, the black haired university student seemed to light up, smiling brightly again. “Oh it’s right around the corner to be honest. You know how much I like children and a day care opened just a few weeks ago and I asked there and they-“

“WAIT? YOU WORK IN A DAY CARE NOW??”

Everyone in the room except for Donghun himself jumped at his sudden screaming but he couldn’t help himself. His younger brother worked in a day care now? The service he so desperately needed. “E-eh, yeah, I do. It’s just around the corner? But why is that important?”  
“Can you get a place for Dongsik? I need a new day care for him. I didn’t know there was a new one in the neighbourhood!” The blonde haired man jumped up and went over to his computer behind the counter, trying to find the day care on the internet. “I mean I can try? But you probably need to show up as well. I can ask Junie hyung how much capacity we still have.”

Donghun sighed in slight relief, turning away from the device when he didn’t find anything. They didn’t seem to have a website yet. “I will do literally anything. I just need a place for Dongsikkie.” 

Yuchan smiled at him. “I will try your best and text you what Junhee hyung said.”

Donghun smiled. _Let’s hope_ Junhee hyung _has good news for us._


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we finally meet Park Junhee!! with a little surprise at the end heheh

_Junhee hyung_ had good news for him. Yuchan had texted him the same evening, right when he was about to close the shop. Park Junhee – how Donghun had found out was _Junhee hyung_ ’s actual name – was expecting him tomorrow at eight in the morning and Sehyoon had laughed at him when he had jumped up and down with his keys and phone in hand like an excited kid, laughing happily, making his son and his co-worker giggle as well. 

But after they arrived home in their small apartment the blonde man sat down on their living room couch, his son asleep next to him (the boy had missed his afternoon nap and had passed out as soon as he lied down on the couch next to his father) and sighed heavily, anxiety rising up in his chest.  
_What if the new day care is as discriminating as the last one?_ he thought to himself, head falling into his hands. He really just wanted his son to be happy but if that meant putting him into another day care with only snobs and dumbasses he rather would continue caring for him in the studio. 

_But Chan works there, it can’t be that bad_. Even though his younger half brother looked a lot tamer than him he still had those tattoos and piercings people dispiced in this country. But Yuchan was also the nicest person on this planet, always smiling and always happy. Donghun couldn’t understand anyone that didn’t like the younger being that the university student was probably the person he loved the most after Dongsik. 

Donghun sighed again quietly, standing up to get himself something to eat. _I will just try to show my best side and hope they don’t reject me._ The last day care hadn’t hide their prejudices towards Donghuns looks and his serious face and rumours spread like a wildfire even though none of them were true.  
_“He owns a tattoo studio, he must be a gangster!”  
“I heard he owns a gun. He 100% has some illegal business going on!”  
“He probably changes women like underwear, his poor son, no wonder he causes so much trouble.”_

When Donghun had found out about the rumours he couldn’t even be mad at first because it was just too funny to him. Just because he had a bit more tattoos and piercings than normal people and looked sad most of the time because of his damn eyebrows didn’t mean he was a bad person. Sehyoon and his (now) fiancé Byeongkwan were ready to throw hands when Donghun had told them about the day care over dinner at their place. _“You’re the most caring person I know! Why are they like this?”_ , Byeongkwan had almost screamed but Donghun was just tired of being misunderstood because people didn’t care about getting to know him.  
And the rumour about his love life had been the most ridiculous to him. Not even talking about the fact how absurd it was that people assumed others relationship status just like this, but Donghun didn’t even like women. Well, he used to, but only one woman and that was Dongsiks mother. But Donghun knew he was gay for a long time, probably since he was young. He didn’t make a fuss about it though. He wasn’t the loud type (in public at least) an in his business he wanted to be recognized for his art and not his sexuality. He didn’t keep it a secret, he would answer truthfully if someone asked him or if a woman hit on him but he didn’t ran around, screaming it of the rooftops. He just didn’t care if people knew or not. 

After he had ate something he picked up the sleeping boy off the couch and carried him to the small bed that stood inside his bedroom. His son didn’t like sleeping in a separate room so he had arranged their rooms so that as long as Dongsik wanted he could sleep in his room, but not in his bed. He pulled a blanket over the boy, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before changing himself and going to bed as well. The tattoo artist didn’t really felt sleepy but he just wanted the next morning to come soon, he was too curious what he could expect from the new day care and this Junhee Yuchan had talked about. He seemed to be the main guy there and Donghun tried to be optimistic. Yuchan wouldn’t give someone a nickname that he didn’t like so he just tried to go into this with a positive mindset. _I’m gonna wear long sleeves anyways. I don’t want to risk anything at the get go._  
Donghun set a timer on 6:30 AM so he could get Dongsik and himself done so they wouldn’t be late. He closed his eyes. He fell asleep faster than he thought he would. 

\-- 

“Donghun hyung!”  
The blonde tattoo artist could already hear Yuchan calling him when he approached the building of the day care. His brother had texted him the address and it really wasn’t far from the tattoo studio (which was great, he didn’t want Dongsik to be too far away from his work place and apartment). 

Donghun had been nervous the whole morning, fixing Dongsiks clothes at least three times and changing his own clothes at least five times. He had settled for a long sleeved hoodie, long pants and a denim jacket over it. He wasn’t the elegant dad that walked around in suits and expensive clothes but at least his clothes covered most of his tattoos (he doesn’t want to scare the care givers away right away).  
He waved Yuchan and let go of his sons hand when he was close enough to the university student. His brother crouched down and catched the small boy into his arms, picking him up. “Good morning, Dongsikkie! And good morning, Donghun hyung”, he smiled, standing back up. The closer Donghun came to the gate of the day care building he could recognized a man behind his brother. The man was smaller than Yuchan and had blonde short hair, both of them wore aprons that Donghun thought were part of the day care uniform. The man had a smile on his face, he looked nice and friendly but that was probably a given when you worked at a child day care. 

“Good morning, Channie”, Donghun said, smiling, “You can’t believe how happy I am that this work so quickly.” The black haired university student giggled, stepping to the side. Donghun now had full view of the man behind him. _I guess that is Park Junhee_. He must say, now that he was up close, the man was really pretty. Handsome, but Donghun preferred the term pretty. Donghun would also describe him as cute but not as cute as Yuchan. But these thoughts only stayed in his mind for a second, it wasn’t the time for flirting. He wanted to get his son into this institution, not get himself a boyfriend. 

Yuchan gestured with his head towards the man behind him (who was still smiling). “This is Junhee hyung”, he turned his gaze to the man – Junhee -, “Junhee hyung, this is my older half brother Lee Donghun. And the little boy in my arms is the boy in question, Lee Dongsik.” He ruffled the boys hair, making him giggle cutely. Junhee stepped towards the small family, raising his arm towards Donghun. He smiled friendly. “It’s nice to meet you, Donghun-sshi”, he said, shaking the blonde man’s hand when he grabbed it. Donghun smiled as well but he couldn’t quite overcome his nervousness. “I-it’s nice to meet you too, Junhee-sshi.” They locked eyes for a second and Donghun couldn’t help but swallow. _He is really pretty_. When they let go of each other he thought he could see Junhees ears turn a light shade of pink but it could also be the cool wind turning them red. His own chest definitely felt too hot for his own liking. Junhee also greeted his son that was still in Yuchans arms, making the boy smile his biggest smile and shake the man’s hand vigorously. Donghuns heart felt warm, the whole situation was lovely. 

“Why don’t you show the little Dongsik the play rooms and introduce him to the other kids and I will talk to Donghun-sshi”, Junhee told Yuchan and the younger nodded before making his way into the building. Dongsik waved his father and the care giver, holding tightly on Yuchans shoulder with his other hand. After the two disappeared behind the front door Junhee turned back to Donghun. “Should we go to my office? We can discuss all the formalities.” The smile that spread on his lips was blinding. Donghun wondered if he was that nice to every new parent that brought their child. _Probably_. They went into the building, to a small room at the beginning of the institution. The room didnt contain a lot of furniture, only a small desk with chairs on both sides and a shelf but the room was decorated with a lot of plants and drawings (probably from the children). It was cozy and not exactly how Donghun expected a formal office to look like. But thinking about it again…it was exactly how he imagined the man to decorate a room he owned: warm and welcoming. 

“Chan has told me some things already, Donghun-sshi.”  
The blonde man was thrown out of his thoughts by the care giver, eyes widening at the statement. _Please don’t have blabbered too much, Kang Yuchan_. “Uh, y-yeah?”  
“Yeah, he told me that you needed a new day care place for your son. I’m sorry that you had an unpleasant experience at your old one”, Junhees lips formed into a small pout (unconsciously) and Donghun swallowed, “but I want you to know that we respect everyone here and don’t tolerate discrimination of any sorts.” The day care teacher sat down on his desk chair, motioning Donghun to do the same across from him. The tattoo artist bit his lip and sat down. “W-what exactly has Yuchan told you?”, he asked, he tried to contain his anxiety as much as possible. He pulled down the sleeves of his jacket even further. “He didn’t tell me a lot but he said that the people at the last day care didn’t exactly treated you and your son right and that they threw you out for stupid reasons. He didn’t tell me what though.”  
“Probably for the best”, Donghun mumbled to himself, sighed before he raised his gaze again, locking eyes with Junhee. “Yeah, it was stupid indeed. I’m happy Dongsik doesn’t have to go there anymore. But I can’t care for him myself all the time. I…I own a business and it’s not the best environment for a child.” 

The teacher’s eyes sparkled with interest. He leaned his head on his hands, smile never leaving his face. _No wonder Yuchan likes this guy, they are a lot alike_. “Oh? A business man? What kind of business if I may ask?”, he asked but quickly shook his head and scratch his neck in embarrassment, “Sorry if I seem a bit forward, but I have to know some basic informations anyways for the application form.” The man threw over a pot of crayons while searching for the form, whining when the pencils fell onto the ground.  
Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle at the others clumsiness. He slipped off the chair and crawled under the table to pick up the pencils. He picked up the green when he bumped against something. “Ouch”, Junhee and Donghun grumbled in unison and the tattoo artist looked up to look directly into the others eyes. His eyes widened, he almost touched his nose with his own. But none of them pulled away, too into their thoughts. _He is even prettier up close_. Junhees eyes were a beautiful light brown and even in the dim light under the desk they looked like they sparkled. His lips were full and looked so kissable.  
_You’re too gay for your own good, Donghun_ , he thought, heart skipping a beat. 

But as quickly as this moment came it went again. Junhee blinked and quickly picked up the rest of the crayons, clearing his throat and hesitantly took the green pencil from Donghuns hand before crawling back again. Donghun exhaled heavily and crawled again himself. His chest felt hot and his mind was racing. Why was his heart beating so fast? Just because Junhee was pretty? He sat back down on the chair, watching Junhee how he placed the pencils back in the little pot. The father could see that his ears were bright red even through the few blonde strands that fell over them. His cheeks were a light pink too but the other patted them lightly after all pencils were in their place again. Donghun cleared his throat, playing with the hem of his hoodie. “S-sorry”, he mumbled but Junhee quickly waved it off. “I-its fine, I-I’m just a bit clumsy. W-where were we?”  
“We were talking about my business”, Donghun mumbled. He didn’t actually wanted to talk about it but he had to anyways so why trying to push it away. “Ooh yeah! I’m really curious what you’re doing, Donghun-sshi!” 

The blonde man hesitated for a moment, sighing heavily. “I…own a tattoo studio.” 

He expected Junhee to gasp or give him a disapproving look. But none of that happened. Junhee smiled brightly, teeth on full display. He looked…excited?  
“That is so cool, Donghun-sshi! You must be really artistic! Dongsik probably is a great artist too, right?”  
Donghun was taken aback by Junhees outburst. “You…are not weirded out? Or disgusted?”, he asked, eyes wide. Junhee gave him a confused look. “Why would I? I think it’s great to make your hobby into your business. And you own your own studio, that’s really impressive!”  
Donghun couldn’t believe his ears. Was he for real? He didn’t find it weird or inappropriate? It didn’t happen often that Donghun found acceptance for what he did for a living even though he didn’t do anything illegal. He couldn’t supress the irritated noise that left his throat. “I-it’s just that people normally don’t react positively to my job when they aren’t interested in tattoos themselves”, he mumbled, feeling his cheeks getting hot. Junhee look at him not understandingly. “I think people need to start appreciate art no matter what form. All you’re doing is painting on people’s skin.” He grinned shyly, head falling back on one hand, his elbows were propped up on his desk. Donghun chuckled at the other man’s reasoning. “I guess you’re right.”  
And Donghun wanted to melt right then and there when Junhee let out the cutest giggle he ever heard (besides his sons giggle). The teacher was built really well and not that short but the sound that came out of his mouth was so childish and adorable, Donghun strongly had to surpress a coo that wanted to escape his throat. 

“Is it too forward to ask if you have tattoos yourself”, the teacher suddenly asked, hands shyly fidgeting on top of the desk. The blonde man felt his cheeks warm up but shook his head. “No its fine, I mean, I guess it’s reasonable.” He slowly but surely pushed up the sleeves of his jacket and hoodie and reached forward to show the other male his tattoo sleeves. Junhees eyes widened in surprise. A quiet _whoa_ left his mouth and he cautiously raised a hand towards Donghuns arms but stopped mid-air. “I-is it o-okay i-if I touch them?”, he asked, his voice stuttering and face turning red. Donghun smiled. “Go ahead.” 

A shiver wandered down his back when the teacher touched his left arm, the touch merely similar to a feather brushing the inside of his lower arm. He drew his index finger slowly over some especially thick lines of ink and Donghun felt goosebumps form on his arm. “I’ve never seen someone with that many tattoos”, Junhee said in awe, eyes fixated on the sleeve on Donghuns left arm. The latter chuckled lowly. “As you said, I made my hobby my business. I have a lot more than just the two sleeves.”  
Junhee gasped quietly. “Can I see them too?”, he asked but quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth, staring at Donghun. “I-I mean, I-I’m sorry, that was too forward!”  
The father bid his lip, ears bright red. “Eh, yeah, i-its fine”, he mumbled and stared back for a second before leaning back again, pulling his jacket sleeves back down. Junhee cleared his throat and sat back down properly. 

After that they talked about a few other formalities and Junhee gave Donghun the form he had to fill out for Dongsik to get registered. They were about to stand out when a boy stormed into the office, eyes wide. Donghun mustered him, the boy wasn’t much older than 18 and pretty short as well. He was one of the aprons Junhee and Yuchan also wore. _He must be a day care teacher too. Internship maybe?_  
“Jun-hyung there is a child in the ball pit and I don’t know him, where is he coming fro-“, the boy basically screeched but was cut off when Junhee gestured towards Donghun, smiling. “You probably mean Dongsikkie right? Donghun-sshi is filling out the form today”, Junhee explained, a confused expression forming on his face, “but wasn’t he with Channie?”, he asked the boy who still stood in the door. 

The boy suddenly got bright red in the face. “Y-you’re Donghun?? Channies brother??”, he asked, stammering. Donghun raised his eyebrow. “Eh, yeah? And you are…?”  
“Oh, you two don’t know each other? Donghun-sshi, this is Dongmyeong, Yuchans boyfriend. He brought Yuchan here and I gave him the job.”  
Donghun choked on his own saliva. “ _Boyfriend_??” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dongmyeong and Yuchan? what?   
> yea i really like the pairing so here we go!!

Donghun and Dongmyeong just stared at each other. Junhee was just awkwardly standing around, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt. “S-shouldn’t I have said that?”, he asked quietly.

“What shouldn’t you have said?”, a voice behind Dongmyeong asked. Yuchan appeared behind the small boy, looking confused. Donghuns gaze wandered from the boy to his brother, eyes wide. “Why don’t you tell me that you have a boyfriend??”, he asked, frowning lightly. Yuchan normally told him everything. Why didnt he tell him that he had a _boyfriend_. Chans eyes widened as well. He looked from Donghun, to Dongmyeong, back to Donghun and to Junhee. A semi loud scream left his throat. “ _You told him??_ Hyungg-“, he whined, pouting. Junhee pouted as well. “I don’t understand why _you_ haven’t told him! It’s not like you and Dongmyeong are freshly a thing.”   
Donghun snapped his head towards Junhee. “How long has this been going on already?”  
“Six months”, the smallest boy in the room answered before Junhee. “SIX MONTHS??” Donghuns voice was loud, jaw hanging open. Dongmyeong looked like he was about to cry, flinching. Yuchan looked horrified as well and before anyone else could say something he stormed off, Dongmyeong close behind him, calling his boyfriend.  
Donghun didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t that he was against his half brother’s relationship with the small boy. God, he was a big gay too and as long as Dongmyeong wasn’t a minor he was fine with whoever his brother loved. But he didn’t even know that his brother was gay or at least liking boys. He was just shocked.

Junhee seemingly misinterpreted the situation though. He carefully walked towards Donghun who was still in shock. He placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. “I-I know that it must be a shock b-but as I said we accept everyone and you will come around as we-“   
Donghun stopped listening, eyebrows crunching together. “Wait what?”  
Junhee smiled sympathetically. “It must be a shock to find out your half brother is gay but you will accep-“

Donghun couldn’t believe what Junhee tried to do just now. He quickly interrupted him, raising a hand to make him stop. “Wait, are you about to tell me that I wouldn’t accept my brother being gay?”, he asked, bewildered. He looked to his side, seeing Junhee raising an eyebrow as well, pout prominent on his lips. “W-well wasn’t that your problem just now? Why you were so shocked?”  
And the teacher flinched and pulled his hand back from Donghuns shoulder when the man started laughing. Loud and hysterical.   
“I can’t believe it! I would be offended if you weren’t that cute”, the blonde man pressed out between laughter, hold his stomach. Junhee looked more than confused. “W-what?” 

“I can’t believe you thought me, the actual gay brother, would be shocked because my brother is _gay_.”, Donghun smirked, wiping away a few tears that pooled in his eyes from all the laughing, “I mean, I am shocked, but only because I didn’t know Yuchan even liked boys. I am the last one that would judge him for that, believe me. I’m a gay tattooist that works with a gay piercer that is freshly engaged. Don’t worry about that.”   
Junhee blushed and stared at Donghun, processing everything the older just said. “T-that’s go-good”, he mumbled and turned towards the door, “b-but I think you should st-still look for Yuchan. I will look-k after the children.” Junhee then stormed out of the office but Donghun still saw how the teacher lightly punched himself, his smirk getting brighter. He shook his head and exited the office as well. 

He didn’t really know where to look for his brother. He didn’t know how many nth rooms were in this building and he couldn’t even look at the garden from in front of the office. So Donghun did the first thing he thought would be reasonable: look outside the institution.   
And he found him. Yuchan sat on a rock outside the front door, head in his hands. Dongmyeong knelt in front of him, he looked sad. The blonde man sighed, walking up to his brother and his boyfriend.   
When he approached the two boys, Dongmyeong looked up, eyes widening. Donghun gave the young boy a reassuring smile. “Could you leave us alone for a second?”, he asked. Dongmyeong threw one last glance at Yuchan but after the boy nodded slightly he sighed and stood up. He gave Donghun a sad smile. “I-I didn’t plan to meet you like this, D-Donghun-sshi”, the boy stuttered, bowing his head. Donghun smiled. “Call me hyung”, he simply said, patting Dongmyeongs shoulder. The younger boy gave him a small smile before he disappeared inside. Donghun looked back at his brother. Yuchan had raised his head again in the meantime but he wasn’t looking at him. He looked mad. At who exactly, Donghun couldn’t tell. 

The older sat down next to Yuchan on the big rock, smiling. “Channie, look at me”, he demanded, voice soft. But Yuchan didn’t look at him. His hands fidgeted in his lap and he kicked a small rock on the floor. The older sighed. “Yuchan, please.” 

“I didn’t want you to find out like this”, the university student suddenly said, gaze still down, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you but I didn’t want it to be like this. I didn’t think you would meet Dongmyeong today and I haven’t prepared him or Junhee hyung. I should have known that Jun hyung can’t keep quiet.” Donghun frowned. “But why didn’t you just tell me? You know I don’t judge you right? You know I’m gay too right?”, he asked his brother, lying one of his hands over his shoulders. The younger leaned into the touch, exhaling quietly. “I know, and I didn’t think you would judge me”, he looked up to Donghun, grinning slightly, “I know you love me too much.”   
The tattooist let out a small scoff, squeezing Yuchans shoulder before getting serious again. “What was it then? I mean, it’s not like you two started dating two days ago. Six months is a long time, Chan.” The younger boy pouted, bottom lip pushing forward.   
“You were so stressed the past two months because of your studio and then I found out you got kicked out of the other day care and I just wanted to support you and don’t rub my new relationship under your nose. I first wanted to see if it could actually work out with me and Dongmyeong and then you had to care for Dongsik all by yourself and then you had some problems with the studio and I just didn’t found the time to tell you”, Yuchan started to rant and Donghun couldn’t help but smile. His brother had just been worried for him, that’s why he hadn’t told him that he found a boy he loved. The older man wrapped his other arm around his half brother as well, squeezing him tightly in his embrace. “You are right, I love you way too much!”, he exclaimed, making the boy in his arms laugh. “I’m just happy you aren’t mad at me, hyung”, Chan mumbled into his chest, wrapping his arms around the olders waist. “Why would I be mad at you? It’s your own decision if you wanna tell me about your private life or not. I was just shocked just now, that’s all”, he explain, then added, “but you need to tell me one thing: Dongmyeong is off age right? I mean you can love whoever you want but you know you’re 23 and-“ 

Yuchan whined loudly, punching his brothers chest lightly. “Hyung-! I know, and don’t worry, Dongmyeong isn’t a minor, he is 20 years old. I wouldn’t date a minor, hyung.” That made the blonde haired man chuckle. He pressed the university student onto himself, grinning. “That’s good to know. Who knows what else I don’t know from your life”, he teased him, laughing again when Yuchan mumbled a quiet _asshole_. “Ok but now tell me a bit more before Dongsik starts whining and asks for either of us. How did you two meet? Did you two have sex already? You know what you have to do right?” 

Yuchan let out a really unmanly scream, trying to push his brother away but to no avail. “Oh my god, hyung, stop! Yes I know how it works and no we didn’t. We don’t want to rush things”, he groaned, unwillingly let his head fall back against Donghuns shoulder. “And I met him in university. He did something like a try out lecture and we talked before it started and then he sat next to me and we went to get coffee later on and yeah. We went for a lot of coffees after that. I think we decided to actually date and make it official after a movie date.” Donghun threw a look at his brother’s face, seeing his cheeks tinging pink. He smiled.   
“I’m happy that you’re happy, Channie”, he said. The brothers smiled at each other and Donghun pressed a small kiss to Yuchans head.

\--

“Daddy!”, Dongsik giggled happily, waving his small hands. He sat in the middle of the big ball pit, throwing the colourful plastic around. Donghun smiled and walked up to his son, picking him up and pulled him into his arms. The boy immediately grabbed his father’s hoodie tightly, smiling.   
“Did you have fun with Dongmyeong and Junhee?” Yuchan came up next to them, ruffling the boys hair. Dongmyeong sat on the side of the ball pit, smiling brightly. Donghun couldn’t see Junhee right away but chuckled when he saw how the teacher ran after a girl that was full with glitter, giggling.   
“Yes I had lots of fun with Dong hyung and Junie hyung! I like it here, daddy! And Channie hyung is here too!” Dongsik threw his hands in the air in excitement and Donghun was more than relieved. His son liked the day care and the people were actually nice. Yuchan had hit the jackpot for _both_ of them for getting this job. “That’s great, Dongsikkie.” He pecked his son’s cheek. 

Junhee approached them, bits of glitter on his face and in his hair. He smiled even though he looked lowkey exhausted. “Dongsik is a really polite boy, aren’t you?”, he explained, pinching the boys round cheeks when he came close to them. Dongsik giggled, trying to escape the man’s hands but to no avail as he was still on his fathers arms. Donghun cooed quietly. “Dongsik is always a good boy if he feels like behaving.” He smirked. His son pushed out his tongue towards him and the blonde haired man playfully tried to catch it. 

But after a quick glance at the clock that hung on the wall he exhaled and turned towards Junhee and Yuchan. “But I think it’s our time to go. We open the studio soon and I don’t wanna make Sehyoon wait.” The two said good bye to everyone, giving Dongmyeong one last reassuring smile and told him that they should _get to know each other_ since he was his brothers boyfriend.   
He was already almost off the property when he heard Junhee call him. 

“Wait, Donghun-sshi!”  
The father turned around, seeing the teacher approach him. “Junhee-sshi, what is the matter?”  
He could see the other man blush slightly and he played with the hem of his left sleeve. He looked nervous. Donghun raised one eyebrow.   
“I-I wanted to ask you for your phone number. I-If you have a-any questions or something…” Junhees voice was barely audible and Donghun questioned if he even heard right but he pulled out his phone anyways, unlocking it and handing it over to the teacher. Junhee turned even redder (if that was possible) and typed in his number. Donghun doubted that this was what he did for all parents but he wasn’t about to complain. Why shouldn’t he want to get to know the pretty day care teacher better? If Junhee thought this was a good idea.   
The smaller boy handed him his phone back, smiling shyly. “A-as I said, you can contact me if you have any questions or a-any other c-concerns, Donghun-sshi.”  
Donghun smirked. “How old are you, Junhee-sshi?”, he asked the man, biting his lip to not laugh when he saw the others eyes widen. “I-I’m 26.”   
“Call me hyung then, Junhee.” 

He turned around and waved Junhee good bye. He couldn’t see the boys deep red face anymore, he only heard him call “I’ll wait for your text, Donghun hyung!” after the father, making him grin even wider. When he was down the road he looked down to his son, Dongsik looked up to him, curiousity in his eyes. “Daddy may not be alone for long anymore.” And he laughed when his son looked even more irritated than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This! Is Wowkwan...lmao  
> And Dongjun are talking a bit more  
> Have fun!

Donghun and his son approached the studio and the man saw that the lights were already on. Sehyoon must have already opened the studio. The tattooist crunched his eyebrows together, Sehyoon almost never got early to the studio, except.

“Daddy! Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie are smooching again!”, Dongsik screamed and pushed against the door of the studio. Through the glass front of the studio they could see the two newly engaged on one of the couches in the waiting area. Sehyoon leant against the back of the furniture, hands on Byeongkwans waist. The younger boy was situated on the piercer’s lap, arms wrapped around the olders neck.   
Only when Dongsik ran across the studio, calling out for the couple they parted, jumping in shock and Byeongkwan would probably have fallen off of Sehyoons lap when the older man didn’t hold him. Donghun, also entering the studio, laughed loudly. “Good morning, love birds”, he smirked, walking towards the counter to start his computer. Sehyoons look was bewildered, eyes wide, looking at the small boy that was now climbing on top of the couch next to the couple. He tried to fix his hair (not that it looked any more messy than normal already). In the meantime Byeongkwan climbed off of his fiances lap, picking up Dongsik. “Baby, do you want smooches too?”, he cooed, nuzzling the boy’s face with his nose, making him giggle. “Noooo, Uncle Kwannie, don’t!!” But it was already too late, the florist already pulled the boy onto his lap and pressed a series of small kisses onto his face. 

Sehyoon stood up and walked up to the counter, leaning his elbows onto it. “How did the meeting with the day care go?”, he asked his co-worker. Donghun, who already sat down in front of his computer to check his mails, smiled and looked up. He felt his cheeks warm up, thoughts about the cute day care teacher running through his mind. “It went well, Dongsik can stay there after I filled out the form.” His best friend gave him a grin, one eyebrow raised. “Are you sure that that is everything?”, he asked, grinning even brighter as Donghun avoided his gaze, “I know you since forever, you don’t blush out of nowhere.”

The tattooist scoffed, bottom lip pushing forward. “That’s everything, I promise. I just talked to the teacher there a-and he gave me his number so I could contact him if something is wrong, that’s it”, he grumbled, turning back to his open emails. He didn’t expect his son to betray him.   
“Daddy and Jun hyung were like Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie!”, the boy explained, pointing towards his father. Byeongkwan, who still had the small boy on his arms, gasped before a fit of giggles left his mouth. But Dongsik wasn’t done yet. “And Uncle Channie has a boyfriend too!” 

That made both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan gasp, the older man first looking at Dongsik and then at Donghun. “First you don’t tell me that you have a thing for the day care teacher and then you’re telling me it’s nothing even though Chan has a boyfriend?? Since when??”  
The tattooist groaned, head falling back against the back of his desk chair. “I’m here for two fucking seconds and you guys are bombarding me with questions! I didn’t even have time to answer”, he pouted, gaze wandering towards his best friend, “And I only found out about Yuchans boyfriend today too. His name is Dongmyeong and he got Channie the job at the day care. They are a thing for six months already, I think.”   
Byeongkwans jaw dropped and he started slapping Sehyoons shoulder with his free hand that wasn’t holding Dongsik up. “He is dating someone for _six months already and didn’t tell us??_ ”, he screeched, a very, very high squeak left his throat. Sehyoon stopped his boyfriend from punching him by holding his wrist, face scrunched in pain. “Don’t hit me, I didn’t know either!” 

Donghun rolled with his eyes. “You guys can ask him the rest, I don’t know anything more too”, he explained, giving his best friend and Byeongkwan a distinct glare, “And I _don’t_ have a thing for Junhee. He is nice, yes, but he only works in the day care Dongsik will go to from now on.”   
Byeongkwan, who had sat down Dongsik again (the boy ran to play with his toys as soon as he was down, not caring for the adult conversation anyways), raised an eyebrow, raising one perfectly drawn eyebrow. “Yeah, _sure_. I thought Sehyoon was nice too and the next thing that happened I had his dick up my-“   
“And _that’s_ enough information”, the eldest practically screamed, standing up to get ready for his first costumer. He could hear the youngest giggles as he got his denim apron, Byeongkwans boot heels clacking on the ground as he made his way back to the couch. Sehyoon sighed. “Don’t lie to me, Donghun. Day care teachers don’t normally just give their phone number out to any parent. He was cute, wasn’t he? And he probably found you cute too!” Donghun let out a breathy laugh. “He thought I was homophobic at first because I was shocked about Yuchans boyfriend and wanted to tell me that it was okay to be gay.” 

That made both Sehyoon and Byeongkwan laugh, the youngest laugh loud and almost hysterical. Donghun looked over, seeing the florist hanging off the back of the couch, barely covered legs hung over the arm rest. _This boy doesn’t know what cold is, I swear._ Byeongkwan would probably go out in a skirt or shorts whatever day of the year, no matter if it was freezing cold outside. And the heels he wore were a go-to too. He didn’t like to be called short and with the heels he at least was as tall as his boyfriend.   
But Donghun liked the fact that the florist didn’t care about gender at all. The boy wore whatever he wanted. He once even came around the corner of the studio in a long and flowy dress, hair braided and a flower crown on his head. He probably was the exact opposite of his best friend. Sehyoon was rather shy, wearing big hoodies and jeans and pretty much very decent. Byeongkwan didn’t seem to know the word decent at all. He was loud and colourful and didn’t seem to have a filter which could be a bit inappropriate from time to time (regarding his statement from before, as example) but most of the time they appreciated his truthful self. And Donghun believed that that was the fact why the two were the perfect couple. They were such extreme opposites that they complemented each other. And now they would get married. Donghun couldn’t be happy for them.

“I can’t believe he thought you could be a homophobic. You’re, like, the gayest guy I know”, Byeongkwan snickered, making Donghun snort. “You’re forgetting about yourself, Baby.” Sehyoon, who had gotten his apron as well and went back over to the couch, leaned over the boy and pressed a kiss onto his forehead, smiling when the florist pouted. “I mean, yeah, nobody is probably gayer than me but I haven’t included myself. You are”, he pinched the piercers cheek, “are way too straight sometimes and I didn’t even know Channie was gay! That boy has a lot of apologizing to do to not tell me, _his best friend_ , that he liked boys.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pout deepening. Donghun just shrugged, pushing his hair back to bind it into a man bun. His glasses moved down his nose. He really hated these things but he luckily only had to wear them whilst at work. He normally never wore glasses but god forbid he did a mistake while tattooing. He pushed them back up when his hair was all tied up. “Maybe he didn’t even know he liked boys until he met Dongmyeong”, the blonde man said, leaning against the counter. Sehyoon shrugged as well, playing with Byeongkwans silver hair. The youngest sighed. “Well, I will most definitely ask him later!”

\--

Yuchan hadn’t come to the studio for the whole day. And Byeongkwan also left for his own work when the first costumers came, but not without giving his fiancé one, two, three last kisses on the lips, a peck to Donghuns cheek and a row of kisses to the top of Dongsiks head.   
The day was more or less pretty uneventful anyways except for the events in the morning. Donghun only had regulars that day, finishing two tattoos he had been working on for the past two weeks and he got to close the studio early today when Sehyoon and he himself didn’t had any more work left at around 5:30pm. Dongsik had fallen asleep on the couch so he had to carry the boy home, making him change and bringing him to bed so the boy could finally sleep comfortably. 

Donghun himself wasn’t tired at all though. It was barely 7pm when he finished eating and taking a shower, now situated on his living room couch, some drama playing on the TV he wasn’t interested in. His phone was lying on the coffee table in front of him. The blonde haired man stared at it, Junhees words coming back to his mind. 

_“I’ll wait for your text, Donghun hyung!”_

He could have melted right then and there when he heard the younger calling him hyung. He wasn’t normally like this but something about the teacher made him weak and he didn’t know what to think about it.   
Donghun wasn’t looking for a relationship. Yes, he had a few dates here and there but nothing really fit and he wasn’t purposefully _looking_ for someone. He had Dongsik and his had the other boys and he was happy. But _something_ about Park Junhee made him crave for contact, for intimacy he couldn’t get from his friends.   
The tattooist scoffed quietly. It was absurd, he barely knew the younger man. Was he finally going crazy? Was the ink getting to his head? 

Nonetheless, he suddenly found himself reaching out for his phone, unlocking it. He opened his contact list, the new contact under the name Park Junhee springing into his sigh immediately. The tattooist bid his bottom lip, contemplating. _Should I?_  
He opened the chat, greeted by nothing (obviously). He inhaled and exhaled deeply. Was this a good idea? Was he, maybe, risking Dongsiks day care spot here right now? On the other side, he was just about to text the teacher, he wasn’t doing anything illegal. The younger man gave him his number as well. So it was alright…right?  
 _Fuck it._

_‘Hi, Junhee! It’s me, Donghun.’_

Donghun pressed _Send_ and threw his phone onto the other side of the couch before pressing his face into one of the cushions, screaming quietly. _What have I done? He must think I’m super creepy for just texting him!_  
He almost fell off the couch when his phone vibrated loudly, head thrown up to look at the device. _It can’t be that he answered that quickly!_  
Slowly, very slowly, he moved towards his phone, picking it up with shaking fingers. Why was he so nervous? Donghun didn’t know. When he unlocked his phone he saw the little pop-up. _Park Junhee send you a message._ His heart seemed to stop for a second. The tattooist chewed on his bottom lip, ever so slowly opening the message.

_‘Donghun hyung! Hii~’_

Where Donghuns heart had stopped for a second it was now beating twice as fast. A smile spread on his lips and he stared at the message for what feels like an eternity. He’s so cute, he thought to himself, cooing internally. But now was the question: _What am I answering??_  
He probably should stick to something easy, something about how his day was or something. He really didn’t want to come across as weird. But Junhee seemed to be happy that the older texted him so he wasn’t coming across as weird, right?  
Donghun wrote his next message mostly unconsciously.

_‘Have you already waited for me to text you?’_

When he hit the _send_ button his eyes widened. He threw his head back onto the cushions and groaned. “You’re an idiot, Lee Donghun. Now he definitely thinks you’re a weirdo.” He slapped a hand to his forehead, face palming himself lightly. His phone buzzed again.

_‘TBH I have…sorry if that is weird…..’_

A really unmanly scream left his throat and Donghun was quick to slap his hand in front of his mouth. The last thing he wanted right now was for Dongsik to wake up. 

_‘It’s not weird at all!! I thought I was the weird one for randomly texting you…’_

Donghun couldn’t stop smiling when he saw the three dots at the top of the chat, signalizing him that Junhee was typing.

_‘It’s not dw! I’m happy that you texted me!’_

_‘Oh yeah? Why? You liked me that much?’_

Donghun was getting bolder, grinning down towards his phone. If anyone could see him right now they probably would have thought he was crazy. Maybe he was. But Junhee was worth it.   
And he got the affirmation with Junhees next message.

_‘Maybe…’_

The blonde man had to take a deep breath to not start squealing like a little girl. This wasn’t good, Junhee was too cute he would be the death of him. 

_‘Don’t worry, its cute’_

He smirked, imagining Junhee on the other side of the phone. He imagined the teacher blushing. Maybe was lying on his couch too, maybe his bed. Donghun probably shouldn’t think about Junhee on his bed or this wouldn’t take a good turn.

_‘I’m not cute! I’m very manly and not cute!!!’_

Donghun laughed quietly, fingers flying over the keyboard. 

_‘I think you are very cute, Junhee’_

_‘Hyunggg~~~ :(((‘_

He almost choked on his own saliva. He felt his chest getting hot and he swallowed thickly. Donghun couldn’t help and imagine the man calling him _hyung_ , whining and blushing. The sweatpants he put on after the shower suddenly felt too restricting but he just let it be. He would rather torture himself than now jerk off to the thoughts of Junhee. He would not do that.

_‘You can’t stop me from calling you cute’_

This time Junhee took longer to type his answer and Donghun took the time to take a look at the teachers profile picture. It was a picture of Junhee, probably taken in front of some river. He was smiling brightly into the camera, teeth on display and his eyes were squeezed together. His hands formed peace signs and he looked happy. Donghun couldn’t help but smile as well. He went back to the chat with Junhee. The younger was still typing, the dots appearing and disappearing. _What is he typing that long?_

_‘You can call me whatever you want, Donghun hyung’_

“God damnit!”, he groaned loudly, head falling back, his phone falling onto the cushions. He hid his face into his hands. His mind was racing and he didn’t know what to do. His thoughts were dominated by the man he had met just today. He had _met Junhee today_ and what happened right now felt way too intimate for the fact that they had met this morning. Junhee was so sweet and naïve, he probably didn’t know what he did to the older.   
The tattooist took his phone back into his hands, his hands were shaking and he was surprised he could even type without mistakes. 

_‘Are you sure you won’t regret that offer?’_

_‘Are you gonna make me regret it, hyung?’_

Donghuns mouth felt dry, his heart rate felt way too fast.

_‘You shouldn’t test me, baby boy’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isnt in Donghuns point of view but Junhee!  
> So enjoy!

Junhee didn’t sleep well last night. He would have loved to blame it on the full moon. Or on his stuffed nose. Or his dog jumping onto his bed. In reality it was neither of those things. In reality, the thing that kept him awake, the person that kept him awake, was _Lee Donghun._

He had been more than happy when his phone had vibrated on his kitchen table when he was eating dinner. He just finished some paper work he had to do for the day care and just started eating dinner when he got a message from an unknown number. He knew exactly who it was. It was exactly that very polite and _very hot_ new father that Chan had introduced him to. The moment he had laid eyes on the tattooist he had felt his knees getting weak. And he hadn’t even known about the man’s job and tattoos at that point. Donghun was probably the most handsome man he had seen in a long time. And even though Junhee had only dated women in the past four years, the moment he had seen Donghun he had been painfully reminded of his bisexuality. 

Donghun was exactly his type. Not too tall but well build, dyed hair, strong features even though his eyes looked sad. The man seemed serious and cold but he was radiating such a warmth with his son on his arms and the way he smiled when he was greeted by Chan and when Chan had taken Dongsik into his arms had Junhee melting. Donghuns smile was beautiful, he imprinted that picture into his brain forever.

When the older man had told him about his job and about his tattoos he couldn’t help himself and drool internally. The way the man’s arms were painted in ink, black and grey or colourful, was such a turn on for the teacher but he had pulled himself together. He was a professional after all and the poor man had been there for his son, to get his son into the day care and not to get a lover. Junhee was aware of that fact. But he was also aware of the fact that Yuchan had told him that Donghun had been single for a painfully long time and hadn’t really dated anyone since he broke up with Dongsiks mother (Yuchan probably told him too much but as long as Junhee wouldn’t tell Donghun it was fine). Junhee hadn’t even known that Donghun was gay at that point but who was he to not try. And when he found out that the tattooist was indeed gay _he had to try for sure._

Junhee may seemed cute and shy to most people but he knew exactly what he wanted. And right now, he wanted Lee Donghun. And he knew exactly what game the older played. He knew exactly that he wanted to seem all cool but while they had texted the last night he practically saw the other in his mind, thinking carefully what to text next. Junhee had enjoyed every second of it, playing the innocent boy. Don’t get him wrong, when the older called him _baby boy_ he had let out the loudest whine. He wasn’t the most dominant person on this planet, he enjoyed being pampered and deep down he also enjoyed Donghun calling him cute. But he wasn’t as naïve and innocent as the older may thought and he was more than ready to tempt the blonde man until he got what he want. 

But yesterday had been (mostly) innocent texting, sharing information about each other, talking about their jobs. They barely knew each other and Junhee really wanted to get to know Donghun better. The tattooist had told him about his best friend and his fiancé, how annoying they could be and how much he loved them at the same time. It had warmed Junhees heart seeing that sweet side of Donghun and he hoped to see that side more often. He wanted to know all sides of Donghun, he wanted everything Donghun had to offer.

And now, with barely any sleep and big bags under his eyes, he had to get ready for work. He had to open up the day care in about one and a half hours. And he would probably see Donghun again today. The teacher smiled at the thought. He stood up and stretched, yawning loudly. He made his way to his wardrobe, pulling out a more or less pretty sweater and black jeans with rips around the knees. He normally didn’t care that much about his clothes he wore at work but who wouldn’t want to look pretty for the person they like. Even though most of his outfit would be hidden by the apron anyways.

He quickly changed and washed up, eating a quick breakfast before he left his apartment, bag over his right shoulder. Junhee had to take the bus to work and it took him 30 minutes every day. He wished he would live nearer to the day care but he couldn’t afford an apartment in the middle of the city, not with the little money he earned. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job, but it wasn’t the most paying job. 

And of course, on the one day he didn’t sleep well and already was nervous for work the bus took way longer than usual, making him almost late for work. When the bus stopped at his normal bus stop he practically sprinted out, running towards the building. He already saw Yuchan and Dongmyeong in front of the gate (that was still closed too, he had the keys after all), the younger boy leaning against his boyfriend. When the two saw him Dongmyeong stood back up straight, the two boys smiling towards Junhee.   
“I’m sorry I’m late, the bus took way longer than normal”, Junhee explained, breathe coming out in small puffs as he stood in front of his two co-workers. Yuchan smiled brightly, waving his hands. “It’s fine, Jun hyung. We haven’t waited long and there are no parents here yet so you’re fine.” Dongmyeong patted his shoulder. “But could you open the gate and door now maybe? I’m kind of freezing my ass of right now”, the youngest pouted and Junhee laughed quietly. He nodded quickly, fishing the keys out of his jeans pocket. He opened the gate, the two boys following onto the property and into the building. The youngest sighed happily when he got inside. Yuchan giggled quietly, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend head on his way to the teacher’s room where they put down their things during work. “You will warm up again soon, baby, don’t worry about it”, he teased the smaller as the three put down their things to get changed into their comfortable working shoes and the aprons. Dongmyeong whined loudly. “You’re mean, Channie, you didn’t want to warm me up, that’s why I’m cold!” The older boy grinned brightly, making kiss faces towards the smaller boy. “Come here if you want me to warm you up!”  
Both Dongmyeong and Junhee groaned quietly, a quiet _yuck_ leaving the younger’s mouth but he went over to his boyfriend anyways, closing his arms around the taller’s torso. 

Junhee smiled as well and shook his head before leaving the two alone. He always said that the two younger’s lovey-dovey behaviour annoyed him but if he was honest? He really was envious of the two love birds. He wanted that too, just holding and kissing someone and being as carefree and in love as Yuchan and Dongmyeong.   
The teacher sighed quietly and went into his office. He started his computer and sat down on his desk chair. As in love as Yuchan and Dongmyeong were, he knew that they would take care of the first parents bringing their children until he was done with answering some emails and formal stuff. 

He looked at his phone for the first time since he got out of the bus and his eyes fell on the little icon at the top of his phone screen. His eyes widened when he looked at it more closely. _Donghun hyung sent you a message!_  
Junhee screamed internally (only internally, he didn’t need anyone else to hear him scream like a little girl) and took a deep breath before he opened the message. 

_‘I’m on my way to the day care. Am I gonna see you? I have the document all filled out’_

Junhee smiled brightly, smile almost going from one ear to the other when he read Donghuns message. _Of course you’re gonna see me, silly_ , he thought to himself, giggling quietly. He quickly texted back before finally going to work. 

_‘Come into my office when you handed Dongsik to Yuchan or Dongmyeong!’_

\--

Junhee had just finished the few emails he had gotten over night and started a report he had to finish by the end of the week when someone knocked on his door. 

“Come in!”, he called, not taking his eyes off the computer. His fingers rushed over the keyboard, he wanted to finish at least _something_ but as soon as he saw the good looking tattooist out of the corner of his eyes he stopped typing, head snapping up. Donghun smiled at him and he couldn’t help but reproduce that gesture.   
“Good morning, hyung!”, he exclaimed happily. Donghun sat down across from him, just like he did the day before, smile plastered onto his face. “Good morning, Junhee”, he said. He lied the document he had in his hands onto the desk, “here are the papers you gave me yesterday.” Junhee happily took the paper and put it onto the rest of the documents he had to work on right now. “Perfect! I will work on it as soon as possible but Dongsik can stay here, don’t worry about it.”

Donghun sighed, relieved. “You can’t imagine how happy I am about that. He really needs to be around other children and not just a few rebellious adults that get their skin inked.” The statement made the younger man chuckle, hand covering his mouth slightly. “I bet it wasn’t that bad, hyung”, he replied, making the older grin. “No, but still”, the tattooist leaned back on his chair, crossing his arm comfortably in front of his chest, “Anyways, did you sleep well?”  
Junhee felt his cheeks getting hot at the older’s statement. He bit his lip slightly, gaze wandering to the document in front of him. He couldn’t stand looking at the single father, not after what he said last night. _Baby Boy._  
“I-I did…I didn’t sleep l-long though. And you, hyung?”, he stuttered. He had really tried to sound cool. I guess it wasn’t possible when the man was actually sitting in front of him and not on the other side of the phone. But it seemed to effect Donghun nonetheless, the tattooist grinning too smugly. “I couldn’t really sleep well.” Junhee raised one eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

“My mind was racing with something I probably shouldn’t think about that much.”   
The gaze Donghun gave him let him know _what exactly_ kept him awake.   
The teacher felt himself blush, ears turning red and cleared his throat. He leaned over his desk to look at someone on his computer – he didn’t actually look at anything, he just didn’t want to look at Donghun. “I-is that so?”, he muttered, voice quiet. But the father wasn’t having it. He scoffed, quietly, leaning his elbows onto the desk as well. “You wanna tell me that I was the only one looking forward to today?”, he asked. He probably wanted to sound serious but his voice couldn’t hide the smirk that was way too visible on his lips. The younger man still didn’t look at him, biting his bottom lip slightly. Should he really answer to that? Should he really play Donghun’s little game? Yes, he wanted the older man probably as much as he wanted him, but Junhee wasn’t easy to get. And that he had to show the older.

Junhee looked up, smiling cutely towards Donghun, eyes disappearing. “I guess you were”, then he grinned, “but I like your company anyways, hyung.”   
The teacher wanted to engrave Donghun’s expression into his mind forever. His lips fell open just the slightest bit, eyes widened. He looked surprised for a moment, taken aback. _I guess he hasn’t expected such an answer._ But as fast as the reaction came it also went again and the older went back to his cool self, smiling but it wasn’t as confident as before. “Well, I guess I will not take too much of your time then, Junhee. I have to get to work anyways. Take good care of Dongsik for me.” 

With that the older stood up, ready to leave. Junhee’s eyes widened in the slightest. _Have I scared him off?_ He also stood up, taking a step towards the older but decided to not go after him. Instead he said right when Donghun lied a hand on the doorknob: “You could take some of my time after work!” 

They both froze in place. Junhee swallowed thickly. He hadn’t thought about what to say and that wasn’t exactly what he had in mind when he stood up to talk to the older man. _He must think I’m weird now_ , he sighed internally, already preparing himself for rejection. Of course the older would reject him. They literally didn’t know each other and first he gave him his number and now this. No matter how natural it all seemed between them the night before, they were still basically strangers. Donghun didn’t look for a boyfriend. He looked for a teacher taking care of his son, for god’s sake. 

His mind racing, Junhee hadn’t even realised that Donghun had turned around again. When he looked up he couldn’t read the tattooist’s expression but he seemed…happy? Relieved? Junhee couldn’t tell and he didn’t understand.   
Then Donghun smiled and let out a small puff of air, shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable”, he grumbled, making Junhee even more irritated. The taller man stepped closer to Junhee, standing directly in front of him. The teacher was just a tiny bit smaller than the other, making them lock eyes when the younger looked up into Donghun’s face. He could see the older’s eyes sparkle. _They’re pretty, his eyes_ , was the only thing Junhee could think of. It wasn’t exactly what he should think about right now but he couldn’t help it, he really liked Donghun’s eyes.   
Donghun looked at him too, eyes fixated on his eyes, then his lips, then his eyes again and for a short second the younger thought Donghun would kiss him but then the older spoke again and Junhee forgot how to breathe. 

“You have to decide what you want, baby boy. I don’t play games.” 

The quiet whimper that left Junhee’s throat was embarrassing and unintentional but it reflected what the teacher felt right now. Donghun was playing with his head and he was loving every second of it. And when the older grabbed his chin lightly between his thumb and index finger he couldn’t help but gasp, reacting naturally to the dominant character in front of him. He swallowed. “I-I know what I want”, he whispered. He didn’t trust his voice to work if used any louder.   
Donghun grinned. “And what do you want?”, he asked, voice stern but still slightly playful. They locked eyes. 

“I want you to take me on a date.”

And everything was gone. Donghun’s fingers on his chin, his presence in front of him. The older had took back two steps and Junhee had to take a hold on his desk because his knees were failing him slightly. Donghun smiled. “Good, I will message you about the details. Gotta organize something for Dongsik before I can say anything.” And he left, saying a small “Have a good work day, Junhee” before closing the door after him quietly. 

The teacher fell back onto his desk chair, knees finally not holding him anymore. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, heart racing embarrassingly fast. _What just happened?_ Nothing happened, to be exact, but Donghun still had such an effect on him and Junhee didn’t like it. Not at all. Well, he did like it but he didn’t. He wasn’t easy to get but the tattooist made him feel a way not a lot of people did and he didn’t know what to think. When the older had stood in front of him all he could think about was that he wanted Donghun. He wanted him bad. Anything the older would give him. And at the idea of an actual date with the man his heart started to skip a beat and he couldn’t help but smile slightly. 

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back, face buried in his hands. _Stupid Donghun and his stupidly perfect smile and stupidly pretty eyes and his stupidly hot tattoos. What are you doing with me?_  
Donghun knew what effect he had on him and Junhee knew that the older was more than willing to play all his cards to get Junhee wherever he wanted him. And Junhee knew, if they continued like they did right now, in rapid speed, he would get him there faster than Junhee would like.

The teacher sighed, sitting back up. No, this would not happen, he wouldn’t give in that easily. He wasn’t just anyone and he had to make sure that Donghun knew that this was not an easy hook-up thing. This was serious, he didn’t know how Donghun felt but at least for him it was. And he would do everything to make his point clear.  
 _Two can play this game. And I’m a really good player, hyung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues~
> 
> Also small update: i will NOT post twice a week anymore, i will only post every monday! Sorry for less updates but otherwise i cant write good chapters

Donghun couldn’t concentrate at all. His mind was racing with all kind of things he still had to do. His schedule was packed today, he had to do taxes _and_ he had to find someone for Dongsik, at best today so he could take Junhee on this damn date he planned for tomorrow. He didn’t even knew if Junhee was free tomorrow! He just wanted to take him out as soon as possible. He was already 100% sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight but as long as it was because of Park Junhee he was fine with that. 

Donghun hadn’t expected their relationship to move this fast. When he met the day care teacher _the day before_ he hadn’t expected to be asked for a date the next day. But here they were and now that it was happening, Donghun wanted it to be perfect. He knew the younger played hard to get and he was more than willing to play along. Deep down, he knew that Junhee wouldn’t be able to resist him for long. Not that there was a reason to rush anything. Despite the rumors going on about him: he wasn’t a player. He didn’t want to play with Junhee. He never had the intention to play with anyone even if he seemed a bit cold sometimes.

Whatever happened in the younger’s office a few hours ago happened as if he was on auto pilot. Junhee’s behaviour was stirring something in him that he couldn’t control and in that moment he really wanted to pin the teacher against the next wall and kiss him dumb but he knew that would have been inappropriate. Very inappropriate. Even though the smaller man had look way too willing to comply standing there in front of Donghun. But no, this wasn’t a game, and he didn’t want Junhee to think that this was one. He had to show him that he was dead serious.

The tattooist got pulled out of his thoughts when his phone rang, Sehyoon’s name on the display. The piercer had his two free days and Donghun prayed to god that the couple would take in Dongsik tomorrow, at least for a few hours. He leaned back against his desk chair (he was still sitting on that taxes, waiting for his last customer – Yuchan - to arrive) before picking up.   
“What is it?”, he heard a really tired sounding Sehyoon ask and the older man had to supress a chuckle. “Did you sleep just now?” He could hear Byeongkwan’s small giggles through the line, face scrunching up in realisation, “Okay, don’t worry, I don’t wanna know. Listen, Sehyoon, I need a favour from you two.” The piercer hummed quietly and Donghun heard the rustling of sheets before he could hear Byeongkwan again, a lot louder this time (his fiancé probably put him on speaker). “What is it, darling? You know that Sehyoonie has his free day tomorrow and you know how we like to spend them”, the younger explained, followed by another giggle. Donghun couldn’t stop the fake gagging sound leaving his throat. “Please, spare me from any information about your sex life”, he sighed, “but I wanted to ask you if you could take care of Dongsikkie tomorrow evening. Just for a few hours! I-“  
“You have a date, don’t you? With that teacher you talked with?”, Sehyoon interrupted him and the tattooist practically heard the grin in his voice. He whined quietly. “Please, Sehyoon, Byeongkwan, just a few hours. I will buy you guys dinner or whatever next weekend but please.” Again, Byeongkwan’s quiet laughter was heard before the younger let out a loud coo. “Awwee, hyungie has a date! Of course, we can take care of the baby i dont care for how long but dinner still sounds good, right babe?”

Donghun sighed in relief. “I love you guys. I will text you the time later! Really, I own you guys.” And before Sehyoon could protest (he knew he would but his best friend also couldn’t say no to Donghun, let alone to Dongsik) he hung up, hands raising into the air in victory. “Yes!”, he called out, smiling brightly.   
“Why are you so happy, hyung?”   
Donghun almost fell off his chair in surprise, turning towards the asking voice. Yuchan stood in the door, holding Dongsik on his arm but letting him down when he called for his father. The tattooist was fast to stand up, walking towards the two boys and picking his son up into his arms, spinning him around happily. This had been the longest his son was away from him since two months and even though he was happy that Dongsik was taken care of he had still missed him a bit.   
“Daddy! It was so cool there! Everyone is so nice to me!”, the boy exclaimed, explaining what they did and swirling his arms around happily. Donghun smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to his sons head. 

“That’s great, Dongsikkie!”, he said but chuckled when the boy suddenly yawned, suddenly very tired, “but you are exhausted now, huh? We can go home soon, I just have to paint a bit on Channie before we can go. You can sleep in the resting room, okay baby?” Dongsik nodded groggily, already have asleep on his father’s shoulder. Donghun gestured Chan to close the door and follow them. The younger boy nodded and closed the door, locking it so nobody could come in while they were in the back of the studio before following his older brother. Donghun quickly lied his son down on the couch they had in the back in the resting room (he normally used that room as a storage room since only Sehyoon and Donghun worked in the studio but the couch was good for quick naps during the day) and went back to Yuchan who already sat on the customer chair, topless. Donghun smiled, it was about time they continued working on the tattoo he had promised Yuchan for his last birthday. “So…”, he sighed, gathering all his utensils. He furrowed his eyebrows when he found Yuchan staring at him. “What is it?”, he asked, confused. The younger rolled his eyes. “You haven’t answered my question. Why were you so happy back in the front room?”

Donghun felt his chest getting warm and he cleared his throat, not looking at the younger. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” The university student scoffed. “Liar! You know exactly what I mean!”, he called out, bottom lip popping out in a pout but it was soon replaced by a big smirk, “is it because of Junhee hyung?”

Donghun almost choked on his own saliva, _almost_ letting go of the small pistol in his hand he prepared for their session. “Aha! That means I’m right!”, Yuchan exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The older groaned. “What makes you believe that?” The small _tsk_ sounds leaving the younger made the older groan even louder. “I saw how long you were in Junhee’s office and when he came out he looked like something wrecked him. He almost stumbled over a child! Please tell me you didn’t fuck my boss in his office, hyung!” Yuchan’s expression was serious for a moment and Donghun’s eyes widened, stammering incoherent words. And he was even more confused when Chan suddenly laughed loudly, head thrown back. Donghun exhaled heavily. “I swear to god, Yuchan…”, he sighed, glaring at his younger brother. The boy hold his stomach, laughter not dying down. “Y-you should have seen your face! Priceless!”, he pressed out between laughter.

It took him a whole minute to calm down again, wiping some tears from his cheeks that escaped while laughing. “Don’t worry, hyung, I know you’re not that type of person”, he explained, earning a grumbled _you better_ from Donghun, “but you do seem to take a liking on Junhee hyung and Junhee hyung seems to like you too.”

The tattooist looked at his younger brother in awe. “He does? What makes you think that?” Yuchan sighed. “You must be blind when you don’t see the way Junhee looks at you, I swear hyung he doesn’t normally look at people like this. Especially not men. I mean I know he is bi but I have never seen him look at a guy like this before.” Donghun frowned. “Why should he like me, though, when he prefers women?”   
That made Yuchan groan. Donghun moved to, finally, sit next to his brother so he could start with the tattoo but he stopped again when the younger spoke again. “Hyung, _I just_ told you that Junhee hyung is bisexual. That means he likes girls _and_ boys. And he is not blind. He sees how hot you are.” A fake gag left the olders mouth, finally applying the outlines on the skin of Yuchans biceps. “So tell me why you were so happy before? You don’t normally scream around like that.” 

Donghun sighed, finally defeated. He let his arms hang on his sides, glaring at his brother but it didn’t hold any bite in it. “Okay, I-…Sehyoon and Byeongkwan are gonna take Dongsik in tomorrow evening so I can…go on a date with Junhee”, the last part wasn’t more than a whisper but Yuchan heard it anyways, grinning brightly. He hit his brother’s shoulder playfully (but still too hard, the boy didn’t know how strong he actually was), making Donghun groan in pain. “That’s great! I’m happy for you two! You really needed a boyfriend, old man!” Donghun rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know if Junhee has time tomorrow! He just…he just said that he wanted me to take him on a date. Not when, not where, I know _nothing_!” The older rolled his head forward, landing it on Yuchan’s naked shoulder. Now thinking about the date…he really didn’t know anything about Junhee. He didn’t know what he liked, what places he would want to go! This only could end horribly, he knew it already. 

Yuchan patted his head encouragingly. “Don’t worry, as far as I know, Junhee hyung is free tomorrow after work, what should be around 4pm. You could go to the zoo with him. Or the market! Jun really likes eating so you probably should take some money with you so you can treat him. Junhee is an easy man to please, don’t worry about it. You can take him to the market and maybe the river and later bring him home and kiss him good night”, the younger giggled at the last statement and Donghun couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his face. He lifted his head again, giving his brother a fond gaze. “Thank you, Channie.”   
The younger smiled. “No worries! But you should maybe text Junhee before he plans something for tomorrow and everything was for nothing. _And after that_ you can _finally_ start working on that tattoo because I think Dongsik needs to go to bed.” 

Donghun rolled his eyes but smiled anyways, muttering a quiet _brat_ before taking out his phone and texting Junhee.

_‘You free tomorrow at 6pm? I’m gonna take you out’_

“Okay, let’s get started on that tattoo of yours!”

\--

Junhee hadn’t answered until Donghun came home. His phone vibrated in his hoodie pocket right as he closed the door to his bedroom. He had put Dongsik to sleep and was now on his way to the kitchen to get something to eat for him as well after feeding Dongsik and getting him ready for bed so the boy could finally sleep peacefully.   
He pulled out his phone and saw the little icon that, indeed, said _Park Junhee sent you a message._

_‘I am. You wanna take me on that date that badly, hyung? ;)’_

The tattooist rolled his eyes, grinning. 

_‘You wanted me to take you out. You don’t want to anymore?’_

He sat down on his kitchen table, ramen cooking on the stove and his phone in hand, waiting for Junhee to finish typing his next message. The question had been on the sarcastic side but deep down he actually questioned if the teacher had changed his mind. He would understand, he barely knew Donghun. He wouldn’t be mad at the younger if he suddenly decided that he didn’t want to go on a date with Donghun.

_‘Of course I still want to. Just haven’t expected it to happen that fast’_

Donghun frowned lightly. Was he coming off too strongly? Was Junhee uncomfortable with the pace in their relationship? Donghun’s last relationship or even date had been some time ago, maybe he was reading things wrongly. His mind was racing, overthinking.

_‘We don’t have to of course. We could also do it next week?’_

Donghun sighed. Junhee didn’t want to go out with him tomorrow. Of course, he didn’t. Donghun was moving too fast again and now the younger would probably think he was desperate. Great. He was about to message Sehyoon that he could spend his free day with his fiancé and that they didn’t have to take care of Dongsik when his phone vibrated again. A new message from Junhee. 

_‘No! I wanna go out with you tomorrow! 6pm sounds great!’_

And the next message followed quickly.

_‘I can’t wait to have that date, hyung’_

Donghun smiled. _Thank god_ , he thought, closing his and Sehyoons chat again and went back to the chat with Junhee. 

_‘ngl I was scared for a second. I already told Sehyoon to take care of Dongsik’_

_‘I’m sorry!!!! I didn’t mean to scare you, hyung’_

Donghun didn’t know what to answer to that. He was happy that Junhee hadn’t changed his mind though. It would have been a shame if the younger had decided that, no, Donghun probably isn’t the right person, _even before_ they went on a date.   
Then again, maybe they weren’t a match. But Donghun wouldn’t decide on this before they spent more time together. Maybe the younger was too loud or too quiet once they were alone and not in the day care in that small office with all the drawings on the wall. Maybe Donghun was too obnoxious or too serious for the teacher, in a setting where they couldn’t help but properly talk together. 

He probably shouldn’t think about that though, not in this moment. Not when he probably should think about what to text back to the teacher. 

_‘It’s fine’_

It was the simplest thing he could think of and after sending the message Donghun couldn’t help but face palm himself. _You’re an actual dumbass, Lee Donghun._ Instead of saying something that would continue the conversation (what he definitely wanted) he had said the one, most uninterested, phrase anyone could think of. Maybe it was just better to sleep and not embarrass him any further. 

But not with Park Junhee. The man that had surprised him more than once until now. 

_‘It’s totally fine if you don’t wanna but…would you like to call? I mean call me?’_

And another.

_‘I just kinda wanna hear your voice, hyung’_

Donghun almost let go of the bowl of ramen he had made for himself, eyes wide. Park Junhee must like messing with his head. Why else would he ask and say stuff like this out of the blue. Well, if messing with Donghun’s sanity was his plan, it definitely worked.  
 _What are you doing to me, Park Junhee?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!!   
> Some more Dongjun action heheh and some parental struggles but here we go

_‘…would you like to call? I mean call me?’_   
_‘I just kinda wanna hear your voice, hyung’_

Donghun didn’t know what to think. His mind was racing and all he could think about was Junhee asking him to call him because _he wanted to hear his voice._ Nobody ever called him because they wanted to hear his voice. And Donghun didn’t believe that such a simple request could ever make his heart race like this. Maybe it was the fact that someone was interested in him and the fact that Donghun had been alone for so long. Maybe it was just Park Junhee. 

He had waited too long because he felt his phone vibrating again. 

_‘I’m sorry if I’m too forward. You are probably tired too. Good night!’_

Donghun’s eyes widened. He let go of his chopsticks, phone still in hand. That’s not what he wanted. He _wanted_ to call Junhee. He wanted to hear his voice too.

His body worked on his own and before he even realised what he did he already pressed the call button on Junhee’s contact, hearing the beeping of being in line. His eyes widened, breathe caught in his throat. He actually was calling Park Junhee right now. 

‘Hyung?’

Donghun gasped. Junhee sounded just as surprised as Donghun was. His voice was higher than his usual voice, Donghun must have really caught him off guard. “Y-yes?” Donghun wanted to slap himself for his really not so intelligent answer but his heart skipped a beat when he heard the quiet laughter on the other side of the line.   
‘I didn’t think you would want to call, to be honest’, Junhee murmured and the tattooist probably wouldn’t have heard him if it wasn’t for that his voice was directly next to his ear. He swallowed thickly. _Me neither._  
“Well, Dongsik is in bed already and I don’t really have anything to do, so…” A small _ah_ was heard on the other side of the phone, then silence again. Donghun didn’t even know what to talk about. His brain malfunctioned when Junhee asked him for a phone call and now here they were and nobody knew what actually to say. Should he ask how his day was? Should he ask something more private? He didn’t want to invade Junhee’s private life if he didn’t even know if the younger was comfortable with it. 

Junhee’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. ‘I really admire how you can tell with owning a business and having a small son, hyung. I don’t think I could do that.’

Donghun inhaled sharply. He hadn’t expected Junhee to say something like this but the exclamation made his heart feel strangely warm. He smiled unconsciously, knowing that the teacher couldn’t see it. “Thank you, Junhee.”  
‘No, I mean it! I don’t think I could handle working and parenting all by myself. I mean my job is to care for children and imagining having to do that all day round already exhausts me.’ Junhee’s voice was rather loud now, words bouncing off his tongue. Donghun laughed quietly. He stood up and walked into his living room, ramen forgotten on the kitchen table. He made himself comfortable on his couch before answering. “You are doing so good with the kids in the day care, one more wouldn’t be that much more work”, he giggled quietly, leaning his head against the back of the couch. ‘I don’t think I could ever be as good of a dad as you, hyung. Seeing you with Dongsikkie makes me really happy, you know? I see how much the little one loves you and how much you love him!’ The teacher let out a fond sigh and Donghun could bet that he was smiling while talking. The tattooist sighed. 

“I think you are overestimating me, Junhee”, he murmured. He pulled one of the small pillows on the piece of furniture into his lap, squeezing it tightly.   
He didn’t think of himself as a good dad. He couldn’t even remain Dongsik a good day care place before Yuchan told him about the one he was working at. He had raised his son alone since birth, he couldn’t give him the things a mother could and other parents often had told him that a child couldn’t grow up happily without their mother. Normally, he knew that Dongsik was happy with him and with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan and Yuchan around him, being the family he didn’t have. But sometimes, when he was alone at night, he looked at his son sleeping next to himself and he couldn’t help but cry, a feeling of failure crawling behind his skin and anxiety choking him when nobody was there with him, just a sleeping Dongsik. His son had once seen him cry like this and had cuddled up to his father and had tried to make him smile while tickling him slightly. It had made Donghun cry even more. Dongsik was his life and he would never want to live without him.

‘You are a good father just because you love Dongsik, don’t talk yourself down like that. Dongsik really loves you and he is so proud of his dad, he can’t stop talking about you, really. He told me how great his father is and I see what he means by that.’

Donghun hadn’t noticed that he had started crying, gasping quietly. He quickly wiped away a few stray tears that had rolled down his cheeks. He cleared his throat, the lump in it suddenly very prominent.  
“I…thank you, Junhee. I may have needed to hear that”, his voice sounded a bit broken but he didn’t really minded at the moment. Junhee made a surprised noise on the other side of the phone, probably hearing the tone in the tattooist’s voice. ‘A-are you crying, hyung??’, Junhee almost screamed into his ear, sounding shocked. A watery laugh left Donghun’s throat. “I’m sorry. Talking about Dongsik makes me weirdly emotional, you know?”, he explained, smiling to himself. Junhee gasped. “I-I’m sorry, hyung!! I didn’t wanna make you cry!”   
Donghun only chuckled again. He wished he could see Junhee’s face right now. The younger probably was blushing, eyes wide in shock over Donghun’s honest explanation. He probably looked adorable.

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Your words were really sweet. I didn’t know I really needed to here that”, Donghun waved it off, giggling quietly and wiped away one last tear that made its way onto his face. Junhee let out a quiet breathe, then inhaling quietly. ‘Okay, hyung’, he whispered, ‘I’m happy that I could make you happy?’ The teacher seemed unsure, questioning, making Donghun laugh loudly. “Yeah, thank you”, he said before a grin spread on his face and he added, “You’re cute when you worry for me.”

Junhee gasped once again and Donghun was now 100% sure that the younger was blushing. He could hear how the teacher’s mouth opened and closed again, without saying anything. Then words left Junhee’s mouth but they were more gibberish than actual words. The tattooist had to supress a chuckle.  
‘I-I…don’t do this to me, hyung!!’, he whined and Donghun heard sheets rustling on the other side of the line. The younger was probably lying in his bed, maybe pressing his face into his pillow in embarrassment.   
Donghun smiled, thinking about this scenario. He really wished he could see Junhee right now. _God, I really want tomorrow evening to come sooner._ Donghun really wanted to see this cute side of Junhee more. And in person. He wanted to make him smile and giggle in front of him, by his immediate actions. He _knew_ Junhee wasn’t all small and cutesy but this side might be his favourite until now. 

“I’m really looking forward to tomorrow.”

He did. Donghun hadn’t thought he would look forward to a normal date with a man he barely knew. If someone would have told him a few days ago that he would find someone that makes his heart beat like this he would have laughed. Now, Junhee was on the other side of the line, giggling quietly and Donghun really wanted to hold him and know if the teacher’s heart was racing as fast as his own.   
‘I’m looking forward to tomorrow too, hyung’ Junhee’s voice was soft and the tattooist heard the excitement in his tone. 

They continued talking for the next half an hour, talking about whatever came to their mind. It was as if Donghun knew Junhee for forever. He normally wasn’t the biggest talker, especially calling wasn’t his thing. He often just felt awkward because he never knew what to say, not even with Sehyoon or Yuchan. But Junhee didn’t care about that. He was happy to just tell him about his life, about his work, about his favourite food and how he really needed a car but how he didn’t have a license. He now and then asked Donghun questions about his own life or preferences but his answers never were as long as Junhee’s but the younger seemed to be happy about it anyways. The tattooist felt comfortable with the young teacher and this really didn’t happen often. And getting information about the other was a nice side effect. 

But when Donghun heard a yawn leaving Junhee’s mouth, ripping one from his own throat as well, he knew he probably should get to bed. And Junhee too. ‘Sorry, I had a full day today’, the teacher mumbled. It sounded like his face was already half way pressed into his pillow. The older man cooed quietly. “It’s fine, I had a long day too. And I should probably see if Dongsik is still sleeping peacefully.” He looked into the direction of the bedroom, door not all way closed but no noises heard from the other side, Dongsik probably still asleep and not missing his father.  
Junhee just let out a small grunt. ‘Yeah, you probably should. Sorry for keeping you so long, hyung’, he stated, voice small from the tiredness. Donghun smiled even though Junhee couldn’t see him. “You didn’t keep me. I liked talking to you, Jun.” Another small noise from the other side of the line, sounding close to a whine but it was, again, muffled by a pillow. 

‘Okay, hyung’, Junhee whispered. “I will text you the details for tomorrow evening, okay?”, the tattooist asked, tone soft. The teacher muttered an ok before he said louder ‘Good night, hyung’ and yawned again. The older smiled, standing up to walk towards his bedroom, phone still on his ear. “Good night, baby boy”, he smirked slightly but he wasn’t sure if Junhee still heard it because the sheets were rustling and he heard even breathing coming from the other side. He looked at his phone, smiling fondly and ended the call. He stood there, in front of his bedroom door, for what feels like forever, thinking about Junhee and tomorrow evening. 

“Daddy?”  
He suddenly got pulled out of his stupor by the small voice of his son. He looked down when the door opened just the slightest bit, seeing Dongsik in the door frame, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A big smile formed on Donghun’s face. “Baby, why are you awake?”, he asked quietly, crouching down and wrapping his arms around the small boy. Dongsik cuddled into his father’s body, lying his head on the man’s shoulder. “I heard talking and woke up”, he mumbled into his neck. The boy didn’t seem to be fully awake. “I’m sorry, baby. Come on, let’s get you back to bed and I will be there soon too, I just have to change and wash up and I will be there in no time!”  
Dongsik whined quietly, fisting at his father’s hoodie. “Noo, want you to stay here”, he whispered, leaning further into his father. Donghun sighed, picking up the small boy. “Okay”, he cooed, “you can sleep on daddy while I brush my teeth and then we will go to bed.”

He walked over to their small bathroom. He couldn’t help but smile when he saw his own tooth brush next to his son’s, a smaller one with dinosaurs on it Dongsik wanted to have. Sometimes it just felt unreal having this boy, who was already sleeping again on his shoulder, in his life. Yes, it was exhausting from time to time and dealing with people telling him that ‘a boy needs his mother’ was annoying but Donghun was happy how it was. He loved Dongsik with his whole heart and if that meant carrying him around even though the boy should be asleep in his bed after a long day, so be it. 

The boy had never asked for his mother, Donghun’s ex girlfriend already being out of their lives when Dongsik was too young to remember. Donghun had contemplated talking to his son about his mother but every time he just said the word mother Dongsik seemed uninterested. He ones said ‘I don’t need mommy as long as I have daddy’ and Donghun’s heart had almost bursted with love for his son. Since then he never tried to explain the situation to Dongsik again, seeing that the boy was happy with how they lived and the people in his life – Donghun, Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and Yuchan.  
He was wondering though. He never really dated anyone for the past years and the last time he had more dates with a person Dongsik probably couldn’t remember. If it really worked out with Junhee, how would his son react if there was another person in Donghun’s life?

Of course it was way too early to talk about a future with Park Junhee but Donghun still had to think about the _what if’s_. He hadn’t told Dongsik where he had to go tomorrow, or with who. He just told him that he had to go somewhere and that he would have a sleep over at Uncle Sehyoon and Uncle Byeongkwan’s place. Dongsik had been more than happy, clapping excitedly and Donghun even had to call Sehyoon again so Dongsik could tell the couple all about the plans he had for them – Byeongkwan had almost died at how cute Dongsik had been.  
But what if the date with Junhee really went well and if they went on another one? Or another one?  
Of course he had to tell Dongsik about his father dating his day care teacher but how would Dongsik react? Would he be happy for his father or would he be upset that he didn’t have him for his own anymore? Especially after the long time they spent together the past few months when the boy was around him almost 24/7. 

Donghun sighed. _I guess that’s a question for another time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its a day late but i kinda have other things on my mind right now sksk  
> i hope i can post next monday again!

Donghun didn’t see Junhee until their date in the late afternoon. Yuchan came around that morning, surprisingly knocking on their door and demanding breakfast from Donghun. The older had half a mind to throw him out again or tell him to make his own breakfast but he had already woken up in the best mood so he just let his younger brother in and made him an omelette. The university student had been more than irritated why Donghun wasn’t annoyed by his surprise visit but who was he to complain about free food. 

And Yuchan’s appearance also meant he could take Dongsik with him to the day care and Donghun had a bit more time to relax before work. The boy had been more than excited since he woke up too, blabbering about his day at the day care with _Uncle Channie and Uncle Myeongie and Uncle Junnie_ and his sleep over at _Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie_ (the two luckily told Donghun that the small one could stay with them over night so Donghun can ‘have his fun’). Donghun had ducked away from Chan’s gaze when his son told the younger brother about how excited he was to have lots of fun with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan and that Daddy had adult stuff to do he didn’t care about. His brother had grinned at him, eyes mischievous and the tattooist knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it.   
And he was right.

Dongsik was just changing into his outside clothes Donghun had lied out for him and Donghun was about to pack lunch for Dongsik and Yuchan (the latter hat insisted on it and he wasn’t in the mood to say no) when Chan nudged his shoulder slightly, smirk on his lips.   
“So, adult stuff, huh?” The university student giggled and took a quick step backwards when Donghun threated him with the chopsticks he had in hand. “Just shut up. I’m in a really good mood today and you brat will not change that.” The younger was still just giggling. “Don’t worry, Hun hyung. I’m happy that you have a date again. And I really like Junhee hyung so that makes it even better!” The tattooist sighed quietly. He lied down his chopsticks, lying his head on his hands. “I hope it goes well. I…”, he paused for a second, thinking if he should tell his brother about the phone call with Junhee last night, “I talked with Junhee yesterday and I just hope it will be as comfortable as it was yesterday…” Yuchan gave him an encouraging smile, eyes disappearing, expression bright. Donghun always admired how bright and happy his younger brother could be in the morning. He himself was never really a morning person but Chan seemed to be happy all the time. It made the older smile more often than not. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it if I was you”, the younger giggled, “He told me not to tell you but Jun hyung texted me last night and told me about your little conversation over the phone. He seemed really happy.”  
Donghun’s eyes widened, mouth falling open ever so slightly. “H-he talked to you about it?” His voice was quiet but Yuchan understood him anyways, smirking widely. “I told you it will be fine.” He stood up when Dongsik entered the kitchen again, holding his shoes in his tiny hands, pouting deeply. “I…I can’t get them on.” Donghun smiled fondly when the university student crouched down next to pre-schooler, cooing quietly when Dongsik let himself fall onto his butt and stretched out his hands towards his uncle. “Come here, Dongsikkie, let Uncle Channie help you!”

Donghun put away the dirty dishes into the sink. He could clean up later when Yuchan and Dongsik left for the day care. Right now, it was more important to observe how careful and lovingly Yuchan took care of the small boy on the floor. The younger had always been a great brother for Donghun, even though they weren’t completely blood related, and the moment Dongsik came into Donghun’s life and when they were alone after his mother left them Yuchan had always been there to help Donghun wherever he could. Even if it was just him taking the boy to the day care or taking him in for a few hours when Donghun just had to take a nap between work and caring for a toddler all by himself. The tattooist had never expected the university student to be this involved in Dongsik’s life but now here they were and he was more than grateful that Yuchan (And Sehyoon and Byeongkwan as well) was such a big help and he would be forever thankful to him. 

“So, are you ready to go?”, Yuchan asked the boy who now had his shoes on and stood up, already holding his hands out in a silent request for his brother to hold him. Donghun grinned brightly when the university student sighed playfully but took the boy into his arms anyways, sitting Dongsik onto his hip before turning to Donghun. “Your daddy will get you today evening, okay Dongsikkie? We will have lots of fun until then, right?” The boy smiled brightly, throwing his hands into the air, yelling a semi loud yesss making the two man laugh. 

Donghun went over to the two boys, stroking his son’s cheek carefully. Today was the first time in a long time where Dongsik would be away for a longer time than a few hours while Donghun had to work _and_ with the sleepover at Sehyoon’s place it would be the first night away from his son in a long, _long_ time for Donghun and even though he was excited for his date he already knew he would miss his son just as much if not more. He took the small boy from his brothers arms, squeezing him tightly. Dongsik smiled up to his father, grabbing onto his shoulders. “Have lots of fun today, okay? And I will bring you to Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie after work, okay? Say bye to daddy?”, the tattooist asked, pecking his son’s lips once and then his cheek and nose, making the boy giggle loudly. “Bye bye, daddy!”, he called out and cuddled the man once again before he demanded to be put back down, running towards the front door and calling for Yuchan to ‘hurry up!!’

Donghun sighed, smiling but it didn’t quite reach his sad looking eyes. Yuchan patted his shoulder once, a reassuring smile grazing his lips. “It will be fine, he has lots of fun at the day care and you know how much Sehyoon hyung and Byeongkwan hyung love him. It will be fine.” The tattooist sighed again, this time louder. “I know, still. It’s his first night away in a long time. I will probably miss him.” Yuchan didn’t reply to that, just continued smiling at his brother. He stroked his shoulder one last time before he made his way to the front door but before he exited he kitchen he turned one last time, eyes sparkling. “I will tell Junhee you will come pick him and Dongsik up after his shift ends at 5:30pm. Have fun at work!” And then he was gone, leaving a stunned Donghun behind. He got out of his stupor only when the front door fell close, making Donghun flinch. 

The tattooist ruffled his hair, sighing heavily. A quiet _aish_ left his mouth and he laughed quietly in disbelief. Yuchan really was something but at least he wouldn’t have to care for that either, didn’t have to get off work early to pick up Dongsik and bring him to Sehyoon’s before picking up Junhee. He just hoped Junhee would be okay with dropping off Dongsik before their date. This seemed a lot more intimate than he thought it would go, Junhee coming with him dropping off his son by his two best friends before a date and being all domestic but at least he knew Junhee didn’t have a problem with Donghun having a son and that was a big plus. 

And Dongsik seemed to like Junhee too, at least he hadn’t complained yet. Dongsik always had been an honest boy and if he didn’t like someone he would tell his father right away. That was probably one of the reasons why the people at their old day care thought he was a troublemaker. The boy wouldn’t play with someone he didn’t like and Donghun thought that was alright, you can’t like all people. He actually really liked his son’s honesty and to be honest, if his son wouldn’t like his future partner he would probably think twice continuing a relationship with someone his son couldn’t accept.   
Not that he was about to tell the boy anything about him going onto a date, not even if Dongsik liked Junhee. Donghun himself had to get all his things sorted before he could even think about introducing his son to a new partner and explaining to him that daddy found someone new he loved. One thing he was happy about was that he at least didn’t have to explain his son anymore that two men can love each other as well since that had never been a topic with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan being two of his closest family and being particularly open with their relationship. The older of the two had explained it to Dongsik as good as he could when the boy had asked him one day _why Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie smooched all the time?_ Donghun had been scared for a second, Sehyoon wasn’t the best in explaining things and he didn’t want his son the wrong idea about gay love but after listening to his best friend explaining to his son that love is love and that everyone can love whoever they want and that he and Byeongkwan really really loved each other and that was okay he felt the adoration for his best friend increase even more in his heart. Dongsik had just nodded, interested and had asked his father if he could like a boy too after he had run to him and told the tattooist was Sehyoon had just told him.   
_‘Of course you can love a boy, Dongsikkie, as long as you don’t love him more than daddy’_ he had said, more playful than anything but Dongsik had just nodded vigorously, clinging to his father.   
_‘I will always love daddy the most!!’_  
He really loved his son the most in the world as well. 

\--

To say that Donghun was bored the whole day was an understatement. He had to leave for work around 10am and he was already ready to go by nine. The dishes were done, he had cleaned a bit and the bed was made as well. He packed himself some leftovers from yesterday so he didn’t have to get out for lunch all by himself. He didn’t have to take care of Dongsik and nobody was running around his legs whilst he tried to get ready for the day. He had almost screamed for his son to _come we have to go_ but the little tuck in his heart reminded him that the small boy was already gone with Yuchan and he was alone. 

And the studio was strangely quiet as well without his son and his friends. Of course, he had work to do and his day was pretty packed as well (he didn’t have essentially long breaks) but he missed hearing his son playing or Sehyoon’s loud laugh whenever someone told him a bad joke. He missed his son asking about whatever he overheard a customer talk about he had to explain as child-like as possible or how Sehyoon would always make himself two coffees and one for Donghun before the first customer because he couldn’t focus without caffeine in his system.   
He knew that the latter deserved his free days and he wouldn’t want him to spend his free days with him. He knew that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan really valued their free days together since Byeongkwan had a lot to do with the flower shop as well and Sehyoon had to help Donghun a lot to keep the studio going. And if the piercer was able to take a day off on the same day as his fiancé he would do so, so they could spent more time together and keep planning the wedding that still had to take place. The happier Donghun also is that they agreed to take care of Dongsik for the night, he would have understood if they just wanted to be by themselves. 

But all that didn’t make Donghun feel less lonely. Every time a costumer left he just sat down on his computer and looked for new emails or other things to do to keep him busy. There was no one he could spend his breaks with and he also didn’t want to annoy any of his friends by calling them ( _especially_ not Sehyoon and Byeongkwan). But he hated to be alone and just really looked forward to having company in the evening. He took his phone of the counter where he had lied it down before and checked if someone might have messaged him, without actual hope since he knew that most of his friends were busy. 

The more he was surprised to see the little light at the top of his phone blink, telling him that he indeed had a message. 

_Junhee sent you a message._

He gasped loudly, almost letting his phone drop back onto the counter. He was quick to catch it, taking a deep breath when it was back in his hands. He swallowed before opening the message. 

_‘Cant wait for you to pick me up for our date!’_

A smile spread on the tattooist’s face. He scoffed quietly but he couldn’t stop the warmth building in his chest. _What is he so cute for?_ It took him a moment to respond, too immersed in his thoughts about how Junhee probably sat in his office when he sent the message, smiling at his phone and maybe contemplating if he should actually send Donghun the text. Maybe he was blushing as well. Donghun’s smile grew brighter as he responded. 

_‘I’m excited too. I’m so bored waiting for today evening to arrive’_

He put his phone back down when he heard the bell of the front door ring, signalizing him that his next costumer arrived. But to his surprise it wasn’t his next customer that had entered his studio. 

Through the door came Byeongkwan, big grin on his face and two bags in his hands. He was dressed in a long coat, a bottom up and shorts that were definitely too cold for the current weather. His lips were painted with glittery gloss (the only piece of makeup on his face) and his hair was uncharacteristically messy, as if he just woke up.   
Donghun raised one eyebrow, looking sceptically when the younger approached the counter. He couldn’t hide the smile on his lips though.

“What are you doing here, lover boy?”, the older man asked, leaning his arms on the counter before him. The florist just kept grinning, shrugging. “Oh, you know, I was just on my way back from grocery shopping and thought you would like to see me.” His voice was playful and a cute giggle left his lips. He put down the bags next to the small wall that was the counter before rounding it and pulling the older male into a tight hug. The younger was unexpectedly short since he didn’t wear his usual plateau boots but Donghun actually liked the fact. He could comfortably lie his head on Byeongkwan’s shoulder, sighing contently. He even ignored the chuckle that came from the younger because he was right, he was happy to see him today. 

“I think you really missed me, huh hyung?”, Byeongkwan teased him but closed his arms tighter around his neck anyways. The tattooist hummed quietly, snuggling his face into the younger’s neck, the end of his hair tickling him lightly.   
“Yeah, I guess I missed you a bit”, he mumbled quietly. He felt Byeongkwan stroke his hair before the younger leaned back, looking at him. He was smiling caringly, eyes wrinkling.   
“I know how much you hate being alone”, he explained with a shrug of his shoulders, patting Donghun’s shoulders twice before pulling back completely. The older man let out an embarrassed laugh, scratching his neck. “You know me too well”, his voice was quiet and his eyes wandered to the bags on the ground, glancing at them curiously, “What did you buy, by the way?”

Byeongkwan sat down on one armrest of the couch. “Oh, you know, I wanna make Dongsik’s favourite dish when he sleeps over at our place”, his eyes sparkled in excitement, “I know that it is his first night away from you and I want him to feel good and don’t miss his daddy too much. Sehyoonie was still sleeping when I went out and I didn’t want to wake him up on his free day.” He leaned one arm on the backrest and lied his head onto it, smiling cutely. Donghun felt like crying. “You’re actually the best, do you know that? I’m so happy to have you guys in my life.” He tried to be as low key as possible when he wiped under his eyes that were brimmed with tears but he could hear Byeongkwan cooing at him, making the older grumble quietly. Donghun always was close to tears when it came to his friends and his son and that his best friends actually went the mile and tried to help as much as they could with his son made his heart swell with love for them.   
“I’m happy to have you in my life too, Donghunnie hyung”, the younger stated, standing up and hugging his friend once again. Donghun couldn’t help but giggle quietly, picking the smaller boy up and swinging him around once, he was just so happy to have him here right now. A small screech left the youngers throat before he laughed, clinging even tighter to his friend. “Hyung, let me down!”, he screamed quietly but the grin on his lips betrayed him. The tattooist laughed as well before he put the smaller back onto his own feet. 

Donghun sighed contentedly. “Really, Byeongkwan, I’m so thankful that you two will take care of Dongsik”, he said again but the younger man waved it off.   
“You deserve to go on that date and you deserve a day off just for yourself and that boy you are meeting. Dongsik will be fine with us and I really wanted to tell you this before going home because I know you worry a lot about the small boy and I want you to know that you can go on your date without any worries. Yuchan said he would come over too after his lectures ended”, his lips were grazed with a bright grin but it turned into a soft smile, the florist lied one of his hands onto the tattooist cheek, “You’re a great dad, Donghun, but even the best dad has to take some me-time, you know?”

That made the older man officially cry. He felt his throat tighten and tears brimming in his eyes. But he didn’t fight it. A watery laugh left his mouth and he pulled the younger into his arms, once again, and buried his face in Byeongkwan’s neck. His sobs were quiet but he felt how with each caress of Byeongkwan’s hand made his shoulders lose some weight. All the doubt he had for this date and about Junhee and leaving Dongsik for the night was taken from him by the younger man and he just let himself relax and cry his eyes out on his shoulder. And Byeongkwan let him, he knew he needed it. 

Byeongkwan knew a lot about him and was always there for him and Donghun wouldn’t trade that for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I DIDNT POST!!!   
> University was consuming most of my time and in my free time i was way too exhausted to even consider writing.  
> BUT i finished the ninth chapter and i will try my best to continue the story faster sksks  
> Thanks to everyone that waited for an update and that is still willing to read even though it took me so long :(  
> BUT HERE WE GO!!!

Byeongkwan left shortly after Donghun had calmed down again. He had said good-bye to the older, pressed a kiss to his right cheek and waved before exiting the studio and leaving Donghun again right when the next customer arrived. 

Now it was 5:45pm and Donghun closed the studio, keeping the keys in his hands since he had come with his car today so he could bring Dongsik to his friend’s house and drive with Junhee to the market. He sometimes forgot that he had it. Everywhere he had to go he could walk and petrol was expensive so he tried to avoid taking the car. Today was a special day though, he could take the costs for taking Junhee somewhere nice. 

His car was parked around the corner, the space in front of the studio wasn’t suitable for parking. He took a deep breath when he opened the vehicle and sat down in the driver’s seat. The clock showed 5:48pm. He probably needed around 2 minutes with the car to the day care. He was still 10 minutes early but he couldn’t wait anymore. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. He wanted to take his son into his arms and cuddle him before he would go away for the night. He also couldn’t wait to see Junhee’s smile again. The man’s beautiful smile was ghosting in his mind since the first time he saw it. Just like his laugh was echoing in his mind since he first heard it. Donghun smiled unconsciously, thinking about it. 

The tattooist started the engine and drove over to the day care that was only two blocks away. He arrived at 5:50pm and he already saw some parents exit the day care with their children. He exited his car and closed it before he made his way into the building. He knew Yuchan wasn’t there anymore but he actually didn’t care that much at the moment. He went inside and could already see Dongsik sitting on a small table, drawing something he couldn’t see from afar. He smiled again, bright and full of love. He could see Dongmyeong sitting with Dongsik and two other kids, looking over them and smiling as well. He talked to a girl when he raised his head and saw Donghun. “Oh, Donghun hyung!”, he exclaimed, waving him over. 

At his father’s name, Dongsik looked up, eyes wide and big smile on his face. “Daddy?”, he asked, jumping up when he saw his father, “Daddy!”  
He ran over, feet only in thick socks since the children didn’t wear shoes inside and he almost slipped but Donghun was faster and crouched down to cradle the boy in his arms. He chuckled quietly, picking Dongsik up. “Hi, baby”, he smiled, looking into his son’s face, squeezing his right cheek what made the boy squeal cutely, “did you miss me?” Dongsik nodded quickly and giggled before he started to explain to his father what they did all day.   
“And- And then Dongmyeongie hyung drew with us and I drew you and me and a flower!”, he exclaimed, pointing his little fingers towards his drawing. Donghun knelt down next to the table, looking at the drawing his son made. On the picture were indeed two people, a small figure and a big figure – Dongsik and Donghun – and a sunflower that was even bigger than the two people. The tattooist grinned. “It looks great, can we keep that?”, he said, looking up towards Dongmyeong who just nodded, smiling. 

That was when Junhee entered the room, coming from his office. Donghun heard a quiet gasp behind him and turned around towards the noise, Dongsik still in his arms. He saw the man still standing in the doorframe of his office, smiling when he looked at Donghun. He still wore the apron all of the day care teachers wore but Donghun saw a blue button up under it and brown slacks. Normally way too chick for the day care. Donghun had to supress a grin. _Did he change just for our date?_ Donghun just wore a basic hoodie and black ripped jeans. He suddenly felt underdressed.   
“Junhee hyung! You look great!”, the youngest of the three men exclaimed besides Donghun and the tattooist observed how the teacher’s cheeks turned into a light shade of pink. “Th-thank you, Dongmyeongie”, he mumbled, walking towards the group, “and hello Donghun hyung.” 

Donghun sat down Dongsik and took his hand into his before standing up, smiling at the younger man. “Hello Junhee. You’re ready?”, he asked, grinning when he saw the blush on Junhee’s cheeks deepen. The teacher scratched his neck slightly. “Yeah, I’m ready. Dongmyeong you close up right?” The young teacher just gave Junhee a thumbs up and smirked cheekily. “Sure thing! Have fun on your little date, love birds.”   
The blonde man almost choked on his own saliva and Junhee threw an angry glance at his employee. “Shut up, brat”, he mumbled under his breath, turning towards the door. Donghun laughed quietly at Junhee’s behaviour and waved Dongmyeong good-bye, Dongsik following his father’s actions. Dongmyeong smiled brightly as a good bye. “Have lots of fun with your uncles, ok Dongsikkie?” The small boy nodded in agreement and he and his father went after Junhee who had already left the building. 

Junhee wasn’t far though. He was standing in front of the door, jumping when the door opened. It made Donghun chuckle again. “Is everything ok?”, he asked, smile on his face. Junhee never stopped blushing, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine. Should we go?” Donghun nodded, pointing towards his car. “I brought my car. You can sit in the passenger seat, I’m gonna help Dongsik”, he looked down to his son, bright smile on his face. Dongsik was smiling again and ran first, knowing where to go. Yes, they didn’t use their car a lot but Dongsik was a smart boy, he knew where he had to sit. Junhee giggled, watching the boy.

Donghun opened his car and picked up his son, sitting him down in his safety seat. He buckled him up and pressed a short kiss to the boy’s forehead, making his son giggle. “Love you”, he mumbled quietly, just for Dongsik to hear. It made the small boy smile and press a wet kiss to his father’s cheek. “Love you too, daddy!”

He stood up straight again and closed the door before turning around. He saw Junhee still standing behind him, smiling fondly at him. The tattooist raised an eyebrow, confused.   
“I told you, you are a good dad, hyung”, the teacher explained in the softest voice, making Donghun swallow thickly. His chest felt hot but he quickly found his composure again, a crooked smile on his lips. “Don’t make me cry again”, he joked and opened the passenger door for Junhee. The younger giggled, patting Donghun’s shoulder as he stepped into the car. The contact was longer than necessary and it send a shiver down Donghun’s back, ears turning red but he decided to ignore that and close the door for the younger man. He quickly rounded the car to get in as well, taking a deep breath before opening the car door for himself.

Dongsik was talking about how excited he was for Uncle Seenie and Uncle Kwannie and Uncle Channie as Donghun sat down, making his father laugh loudly.   
“Did you talk about your sleep over the whole day, Baby?”, he teased his son. Dongsik pouted, pushing his bottom lip forward and crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Daddyyyy…I’m just excited!” He made both adults chuckle. Junhee cooed at the small boy, head turning to his side to look at Donghun. “Let him be, hyung. It’s Dongsikkie’s first sleep over, he’s just happy, right? You like spending time with your uncles, don’t you Dongsikkie?”  
“Yes, I like it very much!!”, he exclaimed, clapping is small hands excitedly. 

Donghun just watched as Dongsik kept telling Junhee about what cool things they gonna do. Junhee just listened, nodding his head from time and time. The smile never left his lips and it made Donghun’s heart swell. Of course, Junhee was good with children. He wouldn’t work in a day care otherwise. But seeing him with his son, so caring and full of appreciation for the small boy made Donghun feel really good about the other man. As if he made the right decision. He wouldn’t have to worry how Junhee would react to Donghun being a dad, he would adore Dongsik in any way and that made the older man really happy. 

But it was time to go. Donghun started the engine while Junhee still talked with his son. The drive to Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s house wasn’t long since they also lived pretty near the studio, in the same neighbourhood. Dongsik (eventually) stopped talking and Junhee turned back around towards the front, a content smile on his lips. The radio was playing quietly. Donghun hummed to the music, fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He didn’t notice Junhee’s glance at him, too focused on driving.   
Turning the last corner he could already see the building his best friend’s apartment was in and he luckily even found a parking lot directly in front of the house. He stopped the car, turning his head towards the man next to him. “I’m gonna bring Dongsik out real quick and then come back. You, eh, can wait here if you want to or…?”

Junhee just giggled, smile soft. “Yeah, I will wait here”, he looked over his shoulder, “Have fun, Dongsikkie!” The small boy had already opened his gear and grinned brightly. “Thank you, Junnie hyung! Have fun too!” Donghun had exited the car in the meantime, picking his son up out of the safety seat. “I will!”, Junhee chuckled, giving Donghun a daring look. The older felt his ears warming up. He cleared his throat and quickly closed the door, he could only see the younger man laugh. 

He walked over to the front door, ringing the bell for the couple’s apartment. It only took a few seconds until the door sprang open and he and Dongsik could enter the apartment complex. The small boy quickly ran up the stairs, almost tripping. “Be careful!”, Donghun exclaimed. He took a deep breath and followed his son quickly onto the second floor. When he turned on the stairs he could already see Dongsik jumping into Sehyoon’s arms who had crouched down in the doorframe of their front door. 

“Hello, little man”, the piercer chuckled, pressing a kiss to Dongsik’s cheek, making the boy giggle. Donghun scoffed playfully, making the man look up. “Hello to you too, big man”, the younger man grinned and pulled Donghun into a side hug as well when he came closer.   
“Thanks again, that you take in Dongsik today”, the older smiled, squeezing his best friends shoulder lightly. Sehyoon grinned. “No worries”, he put down the small boy that was still in his arms, patting his hair and crouched down, “say good bye to your daddy and then you can go in and help Kwannie with the dinner. Channie is already in too!” 

Dongsik gasped in excitement and quickly turned to his father. “Bye bye, daddy! Have fun with Uncle Junnie!” And then he was off into the apartment, leaving behind a laughing Sehyoon and slightly pouting Donghun. “Can’t believe he is not even a bit sad that I’m not here tonight”, the blonde man grumbled. He couldn’t even hug his son good bye before he was already gone. He thought his son would at least miss him a bit but well, he apparently was more than happy to stay with his uncles.  
Sehyoon giggled, rubbing his back encouraging. “At least you know he will have a good night, just like you”, and he ended his sentence with a wink, making Donghun sigh, playfully punching his shoulder. He heard Dongsik’s laughter out of what he supposed was the kitchen with Byeongkwan and Yuchan. Sehyoon was right, at least Dongsik wouldn’t be sad. But he couldn’t help but feel a little sting in his heart. Because he would miss his son, no matter how much fun he would have with Jun. He would always miss Dongsik, no matter how long he was away from him. 

“You should go now, you don’t wanna make Junhee wait, right?” Sehyoon snapped him out of his trance, making the older gasp. “You’re right! He is still waiting in the car”, he ruffled his best friends hair, making him whine in protest before he skipped down the stairs, “Bye!” As he headed out he still heard Sehyoon shout after him: “Have fun with your lover boy!” before he was out of the door. 

He went back to his car. Junhee was still sitting inside on the passenger seat, his phone in hands and smiling down to it. He only looked up when Donghun opened the driver seats door, jumping in his seat. Donghun couldn’t help but chuckle lowly, sitting down. “Saw something funny?”, he asked, grinning. Junhee giggled and hold out his phone towards the older man. “Oh it’s just some random dog video!” The dog in the video was jumping in the snow and it made Donghun smile too. But he quickly got distracted by Junhee’s sparkling eyes and the big smile the younger man gave him. He really liked that expression. _Hopefully, I can see it more often._  
“Do you like dogs?”, he asked, starting the engine. Junhee giggled. “Yeah, I really love dogs. I wish I had one but with my job it would be kind of irresponsible.” A small pout formed on the younger’s lips. Donghun couldn’t stop himself from staring at his bottom lip, full and so kissable. God, he really wanted to kiss Junhee. Donghun smiled. “I would want a dog too but with the studio and Dongsik it would be way too exhausting to raise a pupper as well”, Donghun explained, looking back at the road. They had started their way to the market. Junhee still didn’t know where they were going but he wasn’t asking. He trusted Donghun to take him somewhere great. “Maybe when Dongsik is old enough to take care of himself, even though I will never stop worrying about him”, Donghun giggled as he continued, “I guess that’s a parent thing.” 

Junhee smiled at him. “Yeah, I guess it is”, he looked down into his lap, ears turning red ever so slightly, “I told you before, but you’re a great father. Dongsik can be happy that he has you.”  
That made Donghun smile, blushing as well. He kept his eyes on the road. If he looked at Junhee now he probably wouldn’t be able to take his eyes away.   
“Thank you, Jun”, he said. And they fell into comfortable silence. Donghun already had a feeling that this date would go better than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided since i didnt post for such a long time i will give you another chapter today! Finally the date you guys waited for!! its not the longest chapter but an important one! Have fun!!

They arrived at the market around 20 minutes after dropping off Dongsik. It was packed, way more than Donghun had expected. It was already dark outside and the lights, that illuminated the market, could already be seen from the car. Donghun looked over to Junhee, watching the man in awe as he watched the busy alley of the market. 

“We are here”, Donghun said, smiling. He got out of the car and quickly rushed over to Junhee’s side to open the door for him. The man gasped as he exited the car.   
“Oh my god, Donghun! It’s so pretty! I have never been here before!!”, he exclaimed, not taking his eyes off the scene before them. Donghun laughed quietly, scratching his neck. “I often come here with Dongsik around this time of the year because he really likes the fairy lights that are everywhere.” The younger man smiled brightly. “Yeah, I understand that, it’s so beautiful.”

 _Not as beautiful as you_ , Donghun wanted to say but he didn’t know if it was the right time to do so. He was so nervous, he didn’t want to fuck anything up but as it seemed from the look of Junhee’s face, he at least already decided on the right place for their date.   
“I’m happy you like it here. I, eh-“, the older man cleared his throat, “I didn’t know where to take you and I just hoped it would be fine. Um, Yuchan said you like food and-, they have a lot of street food booths here.” The tattooist nervously chewed on his bottom lip, giving his date a careful look. He felt his cheeks getting warm when Junhee giggled.   
“Channie is right, I do like food”, the teacher turned towards Donghun, slowly – almost carefully if not to scare him away – took one of the tattooed hands in his own and his lips curled into a sincere smile, “I’m _really_ happy you took me here. It’s already more than I could have thought of. Thank you, hyung.” 

Donghun couldn’t help but grin widely, squeezing Junhee’s hand as he took proper hold of it. “Well then, let’s go?” “Yeah, let’s go.”

Hand in hand, they made their way into the crowds of people. The market was open most of the year but the booths changed every season, making it the most magical around Christmas when all the lights were on and the market smelled like Christmas cookies and fruit punch. The booths sold basically everything. From fresh – seasonal – fruits and vegetables over to little gifts and self-made crafts or paintings. You could probably spend most of your day here but the locals often came here just to get fresh ingredients. It was different around Christmas though, more packed with tourists and people just strolling in the alleys of the market, looking at the different booths and buying presents for their loved ones. Donghun hasn’t been here for a while, too busy with the studio to take Dongsik around the market – even though the small boy had already complained that he wanted to go before Christmas Eve to buy presents for his uncles. _Maybe I can take Junhee and Dongsik here together if the date goes well_. The thought made Donghun smile. 

He felt a little squeeze on his hand, making him look over to slightly shorter man. “Why are you smiling like an idiot?”, Junhee grinned, earning a sticked out tongue from Donghun before he chuckled lowly. “Nothing special, just happy to be here right now”, he made a small pause, “with you.”Junhee blushed. “I’m happy too. As I said, I never been here before but I definitely will come here again when I can. They sell great stuff around here!” Junhee pointed towards the different sellers. The man had already told Donghun that he definitely needed to buy something nice for his colleagues for Christmas, and had made Donghun laugh at the younger man’s cuteness. 

“We could come here again sometime. Dongsik was already complaining that he wanted to buy Christmas presents too.”   
Donghun’s eyes widened when he realised what he said. He coughed quietly, startling the other man. “Eh- I mean, o-only if you want to of course!”, he quickly added, clearing his throat multiple times quietly. Junhee grinned up to him. “Our first date didn’t even end yet and you are already asking me for another one?”

Donghun could feel how red his face must look. He was happy that it was already dark outside, maybe Junhee didn’t notice just how embarrassed he was. Junhee was right. This was their first date, and it had barely started but he was already talking about a second one. Did Junhee even want a second one? Or was this a one-time thing? Was Junhee just looking for a bit of fun? The longer he thought about it the more anxious he got.   
“I-I mean, i-if you d-don’t want to, we don’t have to, of course! I would never force you of course! Th-that’s your decision, not mine. I mean-“ 

Donghun felt a pull on his hand. Junhee had stopped walking. They were at one of the more quiet places of the market where the lights weren’t too bright and the people not too crowded. The older man couldn’t look at Junhee, eyes fixed onto the ground when he turned to him.  
“Donghun.”   
The tattooist flinched at the mentioning of his name, too deep in thoughts. He slowly raised his head, seeing Junhee right in front of him, smiling adorably.  
“You are an idiot, do you know that?” And he giggled right after his statement, confusing Donghun even more than he already was.   
“What?”  
Junhee continued.  
“You don’t need to force me to anything, I know you wouldn’t. But I’m the one that asked for this date, right?” Donghun nodded, “And if you wouldn’t have, even if it was kinda indirectly, asked me for another I would have probably asked you after today.”  
The smaller man came even closer, barely any centimetres separated them. He took Donghun’s other hand in his as well, bringing them to his mouth and pressing a barely there kiss to the back of his left hand. Donghun gasped quietly, eyes wide. He stared at Junhee who was smiling.   
“And that is because I like you, Donghun. I thought you have noticed already but I do, indeed, like you and I would love to have a second or even third date to get to know you better. I know, even with all the flirting, we both aren’t people that just jump into relationships but that doesn’t mean that I can’t imagine something more with you than just a date or maybe a hook up.”

Donghun was in awe. He didn’t know what to say after Junhee’s little speech. Mostly because he didn’t trust his voice not to break. This was the first time in a _long_ time that someone had said something like this to him. And it was Junhee. _The Park Junhee_ that Donghun had developed the biggest crush on. He swallowed thickly.  
“You mean it?”, was all he said, voice croaky and definitely not as stable as he wished it would be. Junhee grinned and before Donghun even realised what happened, he felt light touch at the corner of his lips. He didn’t think his eyes could get any bigger than they already were but he believed they did when he stared at Junhee after he leaned back again a little, grin still on his face. “I most definitely mean it.”

The younger man laughed wholeheartedly when Donghun started stammering, no real words leaving his mouth. He was star struck. _Did Junhee really just…kiss me? Or almost kiss me??_  
“I-I-…”, he stammered, bright red in his face, making the teacher laugh even more.   
“Who would have thought that I could make the oh-so-cool Lee Donghun stutter like that”, he giggled, letting go of Donghun’s hands to cover up his mouth with his own hands. The blonde man pouted, grumbling something like “that’s not fair” before he took one of Junhee’s hand back into his and pulled the still laughing man back towards the crowds. Maybe distraction would make his racing heart calm down.

\---

They spent more than three hours on the market, trying food from the street food booths and just looking at the little crafts and paintings the people sold. Donghun even bought a little star keychain for Junhee which had made the younger man blush and cutely thank him by hugging his left arm. 

But it was getting late and it was also getting colder and colder and even thought Donghun loved being there with Junhee, he didn’t want the man to freeze to death.   
They were standing near the lake that was flowing besides the market, Jun with a small paper cup of fruit punch in his already cold hands. Donghun looked over to the smiling boy and couldn’t stop himself from smiling too.   
“Should we, um, head back? It’s getting cold and I don’t want you to get sick”, the older man asked, making the younger look over. “Sure, it really is cold now.”   
They made their way back to Donghun’s car, Junhee’s hand that wasn’t occupied by the cup was folded into Donghun’s sweater pocket, intertwined with Donghun’s own hand. They walked in comfortable silence. The market wasn’t as crowded as it was when they arrived since it was already later in the day. They could hear the music that was playing softly from different booths and the older man sighed content. 

He was really happy that he went on this date with Junhee. He was anxious before but the more time they spent together, the more comfortable their conversations got and the more comfortable Donghun felt. Junhee and him had talked about work, about their hobbies – he had found out that the younger really liked to sing and that he, Yuchan and Dongmyeong often sang with the children what Donghun thought was adorable. Donghun had told the teacher about Sehyoon and Byeongkwan and how he opened the tattoo studio with his best friend. And Junhee seemed just as interested in his life as Donghun was in his, even though he didn’t have as many funny stories of his life as the younger male had. Junhee had told him how he had auditioned for singing companies but eventually dedicating his life to being a teacher since idol life was too stressful. What he told Donghun about the different companies he had auditioned for was hilarious and the older was happy that he quit the exhausting life to go for the job of teaching. Otherwise they wouldn’t have met.   
And the more Donghun found out about Junhee, the more he wanted the younger man in his life. Whatever he was feeling for the younger before just got twice as strong as it was before. He _really_ liked Junhee. 

When they arrived at the car he opened the door for Junhee before walking around and sitting down as well. They were just sitting for a moment, both not really knowing what to say. _Is this the end of the date or…?_  
“I can bring you home if you want to-“  
“You could come over if you want to-“

The two men giggled, and Donghun started the engine. “I don’t want to be a burden but I will gladly bring you home”, he explained, throwing a grin in Junhee’s direction. He almost oversaw the blush on Junhee’s face. Almost. “You’re not a burden. I offered it, we could…I don’t know, drink a coffee or a wine if you want t-to.”  
Donghun chuckled lowly when he drove off the parking lot. “You really meaning drinking coffee or do you have any other ideas in that pretty head of yours?”

His eyes were focused on the dark street but he could hear Junhee stammer next to him and could see in the corner of his eyes that he was fidgeting with his fingers on his lap. “I-I a-actually mean c-c-coffee, I mean, um, I-“ Donghun sighed, a soft smile curling on his lips. He moved his hand from the control stick to grab the teacher’s hands, keeping them still and squeezing them lightly. “Hey, hey, don’t worry, Jun. I’m just joking, don’t worry about it. I would never do anything you don’t want to.”

He heard the younger take a deep breath. His voice was barely more than a whisper as he answered. “I-it’s not that I w-wouldn’t want to…you know…” and Donghun couldn’t help but laugh heartedly. He brought Junhees left hand up to his face, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand. “Oh, baby boy, don’t say things like that when I’m driving.” The hold on a red light and the tattooist looked over to Junhee, his eyes soft. He could see Junhee’s faint blush illuminated by the street lights. “I’m coming over to you if you want me to but I think we should take it slowly. I don’t wanna rush things because I really like you, Junhee. We can see where the evening gets us but let’s do things in our speed, ok?”   
That made Junhee smile before Donghun looked back towards the street to continue driving.   
“Yeah, that sounds great, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting spicy heheh but not too spicy  
> Enjoy!

They entered Junhee’s apartment and Donghun didn’t know what to do. He observed the teacher as he took off his shoes and his coat and hung it on the wardrobe that was standing in the small hallway. The apartment seemed rather small, not that Donghun had expected anything else. Apartments were expensive and that Junhee had more than one room was actually something the older man hadn’t expected. He took off his boots and followed Junhee into what he believed was the living room. It was connected to the small kitchen and looked really cozy and really…Jun. There were little plants everywhere and the walls were full of family and friend pictures and drawings that he probably got from the kids in the day care that he liked that much that he had to hang them up. It made Donghun smile. The younger man really loved his job and it showed.   
In one corner of the room was a small couch area with a small wooden coffee table and a television on a shelf across from it. The whole room was colourful and everything Donghun expected and more. 

“You can, um, sit down on the couch. You want a coffee or the wine I talked about?”, the teacher asked, already on his way into the small kitchen. It had red and black cabinets and looked a lot more modern than the other parts he had seen so far but it was nice. _I wish I had such a nice kitchen._  
“You know I’m with my car”, Donghun chuckled and flopped down on the couch. Junhee raised one eyebrow, holding up the bottle of wine he had taken out of one of the cabinets. Donghun sighed. “But I guess one glass is fine.”   
The younger man giggled, taking the bottle and two glasses that were definitely not made to drink wine out of, and made his way over to sit down next to the tattooist. He crossed his legs on the cushions, making himself comfortable and Donghun couldn’t help but smile. Junhee seemed to feel really relaxed and he loved that he made the younger feel like that.

The older man took the bottle to open it, making the younger blush at his actions. “Did Yuchan tell you that I like wine?”, he chuckled and watched how Junhee’s face turned even redder. “Um, yeah, he told me when I asked him how to prepare for our d-date”, the younger stuttered, Donghun raised one eyebrow in confusion. “You needed to prepare for this date? And I thought I was nervous about it.” He poured some of the wine into both glasses, handing one to Junhee. He tried to hide his face behind his drink. It didn’t work. Donghun thought it was adorable.  
“I-I mean, I just wanted it to g-go well so I wanted to be prepared and I g-guess Channie knows you the best”, the teacher said, lightly chewing on his bottom lip. For a second, Donghun forgot he had to answer, too focused on Junhee’s plump lips. He swallowed thickly. “Yeah, I guess Channie does know me the best. Besides Sehyoon, I guess.”   
Junhee smiled. “Yeah, best friends normally know more than brothers, right?” They clinked their glasses together and Donghun took a small sip. A content sigh left his lips and he leaned back on the cushions. He hadn’t had wine and a relaxed evening for himself – or at least without Dongsik – in what felt like forever. This was nice (even though he did miss his son).   
“Yuchan is kinda like my best friend too. But yeah, Sehyoon probably knows more about me than I know about myself.” Junhee giggled at the statement, a crooked grin forming on Donghun’s lips. 

“I hope I can learn more about you too.”   
The older man didn’t know if the blush on Junhee’s cheeks were because of the warmth of the room or because of the younger’s statement but either way he thought it was adorable.   
“I mean, you already learned a lot about me”, the tattooist shrugged, taking another sip of his wine. The teacher leaned closer, his eyes sparkling. “Yeah, but I wanna know more”, he looked down and took Donghun’s free hand in his, “I don’t think I can ever know or get enough of you, hyung.” 

Donghun swallowed thickly, eyes widening. _Is he doing this on purpose? Is he being cute on purpose?_ The blonde man watched as Junhee took another big sip of his drink, he almost had chucked down the whole glass already. Donghun grinned. “No need to be shy, Jun. I wanna know more about you too.”  
Junhee looked up, locking eyes with him. Donghun didn’t know how to read the look the younger was giving him. He took in all of Junhee’s features: his beautiful brown eyes, the tiny scar on his eyebrow Junhee had told him he got when he once tried to get himself an eyebrow slit, the high cheekbones and those _plump lips_ he really wanted to kiss, this time for real. But he hesitated. 

Donghun could almost feel the smaller man’s breath on his fast when he leaned closer, just the tiniest bit. Junhee let out a surprised gasp, the sound almost inaudible to Donghun’s ears. He almost forgot about the glass of wine in his hand and let go of Junhee’s hand just to touch his cheek, caress the skin under his fingertips. The younger’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, a small smile on his lips. He mapped out the cheekbone with his thumb, pressing his finger softly into the dip of the tiny dimple that was created through the smile. He couldn’t help but smile himself. _Junhee is beautiful_ , he thought, _probably the most beautiful man I ever saw._

“Are you gonna make me wait forever or are you kissing me now?” 

The question was quiet but Donghun heard him loud and clear. He inched closer, carefully taking the glass out of Junhee’s hand as he let go of his face and placed the two drinks onto the coffee table. He could already hear Junhee whine softly but before he could protest even more he cradled the younger’s face in his hands and closed the last gap between them, pressing a soft kiss to those lips he was thinking of since he met the teacher. 

The smaller man gasped into the kiss und his hands, as on auto pilot, wrapped themselves around Donghun’s shoulders, playing with the long strands of hair that were falling out of Donghun’s small pony tail. There was no space left between them and if Donghun wanted him any closer, the younger would end up in his lap. The kiss wasn’t heated though, it was soft and slow and Donghun believed that Junhee was the best kisser he ever shared a kiss with. 

They only parted when they both ran out of air, foreheads pressed together. They smiled at each other dumbly. Donghun couldn’t take his eyes off of Junhee’s lips, red and swollen from all the kissing. He chuckled, his arms still resting around the younger’s waist.   
“Wow”, Junhee whispered, laughing breathy and the tattooist couldn’t help but press another short peck onto the other’s lips. “Wow, indeed”, he grinned, “Didn’t think that I would end up here at the end of the day.” Donghun pulled the teacher with him when he leaned back against the couch, Junhee’s head now against his shoulder, sighing contently. “Is it a bad ending to the day?”, the younger asked gingerly, making the older chuckle deep in his throat.   
“Quite the opposite really”, Donghun looked down at the younger’s face. He looked peaceful, eyes closed and a small smile curled on his lips. Their hands were intertwined on top of Donghun’s stomach. “I couldn’t have imagined a better ending to the day.” 

\---

Against his rational judging, Donghun had spent the night at Junhee’s apartment.   
They didn’t go further than kissing though and went to sleep after they had finished the bottle of wine they had opened. 

Donghun had texted Sehyoon when Junhee was getting ready for bed, taking a quick shower and leaving the tattooist alone in his bedroom - they had moved there some time during the night and Donghun had changed into some more comfortable clothes for the night.   
His best friend had told him that Dongsik was fast asleep and that they had fun and that he hoped that he didn’t anything he wouldn’t do. The older had just send him back a quick ‘fuck you’ but he was happy to know that his son wasn’t missing him whilst he was away. _Now I can sleep peacefully._

Junhee had also insisted that they would share the bed after Donghun had said he would sleep on the couch. And who was he to deny Junhee anything? And after some more shared kisses they fell asleep, with the younger sleeping on top of Donghun. 

Donghun was woken up by the sun shining through the windows. For a second the blonde man was confused, where was he? This wasn’t his room! Until he felt the weight on his chest and the moving arm around his waist. Donghun sighed, slowly opening his eyes. He was met with the blonde mop of hair that tickled his neck and the peaceful expression of the younger man. Donghun smiled. He carefully carded one of his hands through Junhee’s hair so he didn’t wake up the sleeping man. With his other hand he patted the nightstand next to him in search for his phone. He grabbed it, squinting his eyes at the bright light of his phone screen. _9:20AM_. He gasped quietly. He needed to pick up Dongsik soon! He couldn’t leave the boy for too long with his best friends, as nice as it was to hold Junhee like this.   
He didn’t have any messages from Sehyoon or Byeongkwan yet, so that was a good sign, but he couldn’t stay too long.

As if the teacher read his mind, he stirred and whined quietly before moving his head to look at the tattooist. He smiled. “Good morning, hyung”, the younger mumbled, voice rough from sleep. He moved a strand of hair out of Donghun’s face, making Donghun’s eyes close involuntarily. “Good morning, baby boy”, the older man replied, pressing a kiss to the hand caressing his face. Junhee giggled. “Have I told you that I love when you call me ‘baby boy’?”   
That made the older chuckle, taking Junhee’s hand in his. 

“Then I will make sure to call you that more often”, he replied before trying to sit up, making Junhee move off his chest, “but I hate to be the one saying it, but I think I have to go soon. I have to pick up Dongsik.” He gave the teacher an apologetic look but Junhee only smiled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry, hyung, I would never keep you from your son”, he pressed a quick kiss to the older’s cheek, “Dongsik should always be your first priority. I will gladly take the second spot.” He winked, making Donghun laugh out loud. They stood up, Junhee moved the curtains away from the windows and Donghun looked for his clothes from the day before. “We will see if you can take that second spot. Yuchan is pretty high up there, you know?” Donghun grinned brightly and instead of getting a snarky responds, the statement just made Junhee laugh, and he stuck out his tongue towards the older man.   
“I will make sure to tell him that I take that spot now. I’m his boss, remember? I’m allowed to do stuff like that”, the younger man giggled, walking up to the older man when he was done dressing, wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. Donghun smirked down to him. “Do whatever you wanna do, I won’t stop you”, he replied, pressing a fast kiss to Junhee’s lips and grabbed one of the other’s hands, making their way to the front door. The tattooist put on his jacket and shoes whilst Junhee watching him. He said it was fine that Donghun went but the older couldn’t help but notice the slight pout on the teacher’s lips. Donghun smiled encouragingly, squishing Junhee’s face in his hands, making the younger whine cutely. _So damn cute._

“Don’t be sad”, he whispered, connecting their lips for the nth time. Junhee leaned into him but Donghun had other plans, leaning back and earning another small whine, “I will make sure we see each other again soon. Maybe you wanna come over and have dinner with me and Dongsik some time?” The younger’s eyes sparkled at the question, nodding his head as best as he could with Donghun still holding it. “I would love to.”  
They shared one last kiss before Donghun let go of Junhee and opened the door. He waved the younger man good bye. “I will text you when I’m home, ok?”, he explained, getting another nod from the teacher who waved as well. “Bye, Jun, I had a lot of fun.”   
They both smiled. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun too, hyung. Can’t wait for that second date.” 

“Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! It's getting a bit angstier from here on but I promise it starts soft and the story will have an happy ending.  
> But for now: enjoy reading!

“Daddy!”  
Donghun smiled brightly when he heard his son call out for him. He crouched down and opened his arms for Dongsik to run into him. They were in the middle of the café he met up in with Sehyoon, Byeongkwan and his son but he couldn’t care less, he had missed his son a lot. “Come here, Dongsikkie!”, he laughed, picking his son up when he wrapped his little arms around the man’s neck. The boy giggled and pressed his face into his father’s neck. Donghun hugged his son tightly, pressing small kisses all over his head. In the corner of his eyes he saw his best friends sitting at one of the tables, they must have noticed him when he entered and told Dongsik. With his son still in his arms he made his way over to the two men, smiling big. 

“Hun! How was your date?!”  
Byeongkwan was the first to speak, smirking up from his place next to his fiancé, who gave his best friends a lazy grin. Donghun had half a mind to groan annoyed but he was too happy right now.   
“Hey guys”, he greeted them, sitting down on one of the free chairs. He placed his son on his lap and the boy started munching on the waffle the other’s had probably ordered for the boy.  
“It was, eh, really good”, the oldest mumbled, scratching his back slightly. 

Byeongkwan leaned back on his seat, crossing his arms. “Did you guys…?” His face was grazed by the biggest grin and not even Sehyoon could supress a chuckle. Donghun sputtered, coughing on his own saliva. He was happy his son didn’t pay attention to him. “I swear to god, can we not talk about this when Dongsik is, like, right here??”, he asked, his voice slightly more high pitched than normal. Byeongkwan laughed. He took a sip from the coffee in front of him. “Well, I will just take this at a yes. Is he good?” The question made Donghun speechless, he just blankly stared at the younger man, mouth slightly open. Sehyoon seemed to have some mercy for his best friend because he lied a hand on his fiancé’s thigh, keeping him from asking any more questions. 

“If Donghun doesn’t wanna talk about it right now, it’s fine”, he turned to his best friend, smiling, “I’m just happy you had fun.” The piercer gave his friend a quick wink and turned back to his, now pouting, boyfriend, leaving a quick kiss on his cheek. “It’s fine, babe, he will tell us eventually.”   
Donghun chuckled lowly. “It’s not like I don’t wanna tell you, but there isn’t much to tell you. And especially not about-“, he gave his son a quick glance, “about that. Because it didn’t happen and that is a good thing. We…don’t wanna rush anything”, he made another small pause, throwing a glance towards his best friends, “I really like him. He is great.” 

Byeongkwan smiled brightly, leaning his arms on the table. “Are you gonna tell us _anything_ about him? I know _nothing_ and Yuchannie wasn’t a big help either. You know how curious I am, hyung!” The florist’s voice got whinier and whinier the further he got into his explanation. It was really endearing. Donghun had a hard time not giving the younger anything he wanted. It had always been like this. He could just stare at them with those pout on his lips and they would give in. His puppy eyes weren’t as bad as Yuchan’s though. And Sehyoon definitely had it worse than him since he was his fiancé. The younger must have had his ways with his best friend a lot more than anyone else.

Donghun sighed. “Okay, I will tell you guys, if you stop asking.”  
And so he started explaining what had happened on his date with Junhee. About the market and the kiss at the river and the wine and the cuddles. If he was to tell his best friends he could just go all the way. There wasn’t anything hide worthy anyways. He didn’t do anything wrong and he knew his best friends would support him in anything.   
At the end of his little monologue Byeongkwan let out a tiny squeal, hitting his fiancé’s shoulder. The older crunched his face, holding the younger’s hand to stop him. “This is so cute, oh my goodness, hyung, I’m so happy for you.”   
Donghun laughed when he heard a quietly grumbled “you don’t have to hit me though” from his best friend. The florist kissed Sehyoon’s shoulder in an apology, grin never leaving his lips. “Sorry honey but I can’t help it, it’s so exciting! Donghun hadn’t had a boyfriend in forever and Junhee seems _perfect_ for our little Hunhun.” 

They kept talking for a while. Donghun got himself a coffee as well, stealing a bit of Dongsik’s waffle because the boy wasn’t able to eat all of it anyways. He hadn’t noticed though how awfully quiet his son was throughout brunch. He hadn’t talked at all except when his father had asked him about the sleepover. But even then the boy had given him a small answer, telling him that it was good and that he had fun with his uncle’s. It was odd, his son was always really talkative, always telling everyone about his day and adventurous, if they wanted him to or not. But not today. He seemed really distant and Donghun hadn’t noticed until they arrived at their apartment. 

He had said his good byes to his best friends and had seated his son into his car before driving off, finally going home. He let out a happy sigh when he stepped into his apartment, Dongsik holding onto his hand. He took off his shoes and jacket and was about to turn to his son when he saw the small boy just standing there, head hanging low and not doing anything. The tattooist raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Hey, baby, what’s up?”, he asked, kneeling in front of his son but Dongsik didn’t seem to show any sign of answering. Donghun started taking off the boy’s shoes and jacket before he picked him up and walked over into their living room, sitting down on the couch. “Baby, you need to speak with daddy if you want me to help you”, he said again, trying to get his son to talk. 

That was when he saw the little quiver in the boy’s bottom lip. Donghun frowned. He took his son’s face into his hands, making him look up. “Dongsik, what is up? I see that you are about to cry, what happened that you are sad?”   
And if this was enough, a small sob left the boy’s lips and he started crying, big tears rolling down his face. Donghun hugged the small boy, squeezing him tightly and just let him cry. He knew that when his son needed to cry that it was the best to just let him. He didn’t know what had happened and what made his son so sad but he was sure to get it out eventually. 

It took the boy some time to calm down enough so he Donghun couldn’t talk to him again. He looked at Dongsik, giving him a serious but soft look. “Are you telling me now what happened so I can help you?”, he asked softly, wiping away some tears that still made their way down the boys cheeks. Dongsik sniffled quietly, he didn’t look at Donghun, making the man frown even more. 

“Do you still love Dongsikkie, daddy?”

Donghun’s eyes widened and he was at loss for words. His son thought, that _he didn’t love him anymore?!_  
“What-? Dongsikkie, I…of course I love you! I will always love you!” He tried to make his son look at him again but the boy turned his face away every time Donghun tried to turn him. Donghun sighed. “What made you think I don’t love you anymore? Because you had to spent the night at uncle Sehyoon and uncle Kwannie’s place? Just because you slept there today doesn’t mean I don’t love you anym-“ 

“But uncle Kwannie said you have a boyfriend now and don’t boyfriends love each other? Does that mean you don’t love me anymore? Because then I don’t want daddy to have a boyfriend!” Dongsik’s voice got louder the further he got into his sentence, a big pout on his lips. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and another angry tear fell down his face. 

_So this is what is happening_ , the tattooist thought, _I hate you, Byeongkwan._

Donghun let out a loud exhale. He knew he had to have this conversation with his son some time. He wasn’t prepared right now though. He hadn’t expected that his son would find out right now, he hadn’t had told him it was a date because of this. He didn’t want his son to think he didn’t love him anymore. Because that was more than wrong. He would always love Dongsik the most.   
Now he only had to explain that to his son and that he could love someone else and still love Dongsik very much. 

“Okay, Dongsikkie”, he turned his son on his lap, this time really making sure his son paid attention to him, “I need you to listen to me. I will _always, always, always_ love you. I will always love you the most. You are my baby and I will never let anymore change that. I want you to know that”, he took a deep breath, his son’s eyes still focused on him. “And this doesn’t change even if I have a boyfriend. You know, the love I feel for you is some way different kind of love. The love I feel for you is so big I could never tell you just how much I love you. The love I could feel for someone else will never be the love we share. So you don’t have to ever worry about that, okay?” 

Dongsik still pouted but nodded vigorously, wrapping his arms around his father’s neck. Donghun enveloped his son into a tight hug, burying his face into the black locks on the boy’s head.   
“I really, really love you too, daddy”, the boy mumbled into his father’s neck and Donghun was ready to cry as well. He didn’t but he could have in this moment. 

He leaned back after some time and Dongsik was finally smiling again. Donghun smiled as well. “Are we good again?”, he asked and Dongsik nodded. “Yes, daddy. As long as you really won’t love your boyfriend more than me.”  
Donghun laughed quietly. “I could never. You know what, I will invite him over some time and we can cook dinner together, okay? I promise me, you will love him too.” The man winked but he just got a small frown from his son. “I don’t think I will. I only love my uncle’s and my daddy.”  
Donghun grinned. “Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

\--

Donghun and Dongsik had spent the rest of the day with playing around in their apartment, watching a few kids movies (yes, he knew a child shouldn’t watch that much TV but he just wanted to lie down and nobody had said he is a particularly good father) and cooking dinner. Dongsik’s favourite, kimchi stew. Donghun was by no means the best cook but he had perfected the dish over the years of making it for first his friends and then his son. They had played some more after dinner and it made the small boy fall asleep on the floor next to his toy cars. Donghun carried the small boy to his bed, they had already changed into pyjamas some time ago, and left him with the door a small bit open. 

The tattooist sat down on the couch, the TV was still on, illuming the room in a soft light. He let out a small puff of air when he fell down on the furniture, a smile gracing his lips. This had been the most time he had spent with his son in some time. Of course, he had been around him for a long time at work but he couldn’t care for his boy as much as he wanted. Not when he had to work and manage parenthood all at once.   
He was also happy that he had found the day care, so Dongsik at least didn’t have to play on his own (and he had met Junhee what was a great bonus).   
But spending some quality time with his son really showed him what was important in life. And that was, indeed, his son. No matter how much he liked spending time with Sehyoon working on some new designs. No matter how much he liked it to watch Byeongkwan do his make up in the back of the studio and talk with him. No matter how much he liked working on Yuchan’s tattoo. No matter how much he liked kissing Junhee breathless.   
Nothing would ever be better than spending time with his son and playing with the toy cars and watching silly kid movies with him. 

When he really thought about it…Donghun hadn’t been that happy in some time. He had great friends that supported him and his decisions, he had the most perfect son even though he was a little trouble maker sometimes. And he had found a man that liked him the way he was. A man he could probably love when the time was right.   
Going on a date with Junhee had been the best idea he had in some time. He was funny, caring, good with kids and he knew that Donghun was, first, a tattooist, and second, a single father, and the man didn’t care about any of these traits. He only cared for Donghun. And that was the only thing that mattered to him. Of course, Junhee was also probably the most beautiful human being ever. But that was just a nice feature. He was so much more than just pretty and Donghun couldn’t wait to see all sides of him.

Maybe life would be nice to him now. Maybe he could live happily with his son and Junhee and be the perfect little (patchwork) family he wanted so badly sometimes. They could play together and they could watch silly kid movies together and Junhee could visit him in the studio and Sehyoon would be the one catching Donghun make out with his boyfriend on the couch and not the other way around. Yeah, this could definitely be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	13. Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character!! Please, i love him already and i hope you will like him too heheh  
> Have fun reading!

It was a quiet day in the studio. Donghun didn’t have any for a good hour, Dongsik was in the day care and Sehyoon was busy with looking through potential new co-workers. The studio was growing faster than Donghun had thought and if they grew at this speed Sehyoon and he wouldn’t be able to do it alone.   
Most of the boys and girls that had sent them their application via mail had been young, most a lot younger than Donghun and Sehyoon themselves. He didn’t have a problem with that though. He didn’t care who worked with them as long as they knew what they did and had the skills they needed. They looked for one new tattooist and one new piercer. That would be enough for now.   
He had already looked over the applications and had marked his favourites but he would never make a decision without Sehyoon so now it was his turn to look over the applications.

But that also left Donghun alone and bored on the couch, lunch in hand and lazily munching on some rice. His legs were sprawled out on the coffee table and his head was lied back onto the back rest of the couch, his eyes were close. 

That was, until he heard the bell of the front door ding loudly, scaring him out of his food trance. He looked up and his eyes widened comically when he was a familiar big smile. 

“Hey guys!” 

Junhee came into the studio light on his feet and practically bounced over to Donghun before throwing himself to him onto the couch. Sehyoon had smiled at him and bit him a short “Hi Junhee”, before he turned back to the computer.   
Donghun, however, was still in shock. Junhee never came here before. 

“Aren’t you gonna say something, hyung?”  
The tattooist got thrown out of his stupor by the younger’s question, a big grin on Junhee’s lips. Donghun looked at him, mouth opening but he didn’t really know what to say.   
“Eh, w-what are you doing here, Jun?”, he asked a bit dumbly. Junhee giggled and pressed a quick peck to the older’s cheek. Donghun could hear a faint _yuck_ from his best friend but he decided to ignore it.   
“It’s my free day today and I decided I could visit you today before going him because I knew you don’t have that much work today”, his face turned a faint shade of pink and he scratched his neck nervously, “I hope that is fine.”

Still a bit shocked, Donghun quickly shook his head, placing his lunch on the coffee table. “O-of course that’s fine! I’m happy you’re here. I was bored anyways.” He also let out a nervous laughter. They sat in silence for a bit and Donghun couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward.   
He felt like a teenager again that had his first crush now that Junhee was here for the first time in his studio. Yeah, they had gone on some dates since their first one and everyone practically called them boyfriends even though they hadn’t made anything official yet. But right now he felt like he just got his first crush. 

Sehyoon probably sensed their awkwardness…and decided to just make it worse. “I will go to the back so you two lovebirds can do whatever you wanna do”, he explained as he stood up from the chair at the desk. There was a lazy grin on his lips and he winked at his best friend. Donghun screamed a “fuck you!” towards his best friend who snickering left the room. Junhee giggled quietly, hiding his face behind his hands. Donghun groaned. “I hate him”, he sighed before he turned back to Junhee. The teacher grinned. “I mean, I guess it’s good that he left”, the man shrugged. Donghun raised one eyebrow, confused. “Why?”, he asked. 

Junhee smirked. “Then I can do this without him seeing us.” Donghun was about to ask more questions but before he could say anything Junhee had pressed his lips onto Donghun’s, kissing him slowly. Donghun sighed into the kiss. He pulled the younger man more towards him, making him almost lie on top of him. People could see them through the big windows but Donghun couldn’t care less. How could he care about anything when Junhee kissed him like this, one hand on his chest and one hand softly tucking on the hair at the back of his head. Donghun had his hands on Junhee’s waist, holding him steady.   
They kissed what felt like hours but it actually were only a few seconds before Donghun leaned back and grinned at Junhee. The younger man pouted, lying his chin on the other’s chest. “Let me kiss you a bit more before you have to work again”, the younger whined but it didn’t have a real bite behind the words. Donghun laughed lowly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“How about you come over for dinner tonight. I bet Dongsik would be happy to eat with his favourite teacher”, the tattooist’s grin grew bigger, “and when he is in bed you can get all the kisses you want.”  
“That sounds great, I can’t wait”, Junhee mumbled, smiling.   
Donghun had told Dongsik who his “boyfriend” was after the third date with Junhee. At first the boy was pretty confused on why his father had kissed his _teacher_. Then he had got angry for a short moment because _only I can kiss daddy!_ But he had got the hang of it, tolerating that his father now had someone else in his life. Donghun wasn’t completely sure if his son had _accepted_ Junhee yet as his boyfriend but he was pretty sure the small boy would come around, especially since he did like Junhee as his teacher. It was just a lot for his young age. 

They talked for a bit longer, sharing a few more kisses before Donghun heard the _ding_ of the bell. He looked up and saw a boy standing in the door frame, nervously playing with the hem of his sleeves. He had purple hair, hiding most of his eyes and his slim body was hidden under big baggy clothes. He looked young. Donghun crunched his eyebrows together. _That’s not my next customer._  
Donghun stood up, clearing his throat and putting on his customer smile. The boy was probably here to get a piercing or something even though Donghun wasn’t entirely sure if the boy was even _old enough_ to get a piercing without his parent’s approval.

“Hey man, what can I do for you?”, Donghun asked, making his way over to the boy who had now shyly entered the studio. The boy had his eyes focused on the ground and only now Donghun noticed the map that was clammed under one of the boy’s arms.   
When the stranger didn’t answer, Donghun sighed, going over to his desk. “Are you here to get an appointment? A tattoo? A piercing?” He threw a quick glance towards Junhee, the younger just shrugged his shoulders, a sympathetic smile on his lips.   
The boy slowly came closer, his eyes still trained on the floor. “Eh, I-I’m actually…I mean, I saw the ad in the newspaper t-that you were looking for n-new co-workers…”  
Donghun couldn’t help but smile slightly, the boy was extremely shy but he seemed polite and _definitely_ not old enough to _work_ as tattooist.   
“We actually accepted applications via email, so if you want to you can send an-“  
“I-I brought my portfolio with me! I-I wanted you t-to see directly”, the boy’s voice was loud, he sounded a lot more determined than before, holding out the map he previously had under his arm, “y-you see…I’m not good at writing applications and m-most people say they don’t need a 20 year old b-because I don’t have any experience, b-but! I’m willing to learn! A-and I’m really creative, I mean, I-I think I am, I-“

Donghun’s eyes widened ever so slightly. The boy’s eyes seemed to burn with passion and the older man could see how much this boy wanted this. But…  
“Okay, boy, listen”, Donghun sighed, taking the portfolio from the boy, “I can’t decide anything on the get-go. Me and my co-worker will have to discuss it together. I…will look at your works but I can’t promise you anything. And I do need, like, an application or something. I can’t just give anyone a job just because they come here and are talented. So,…?”  
The boy nodded vigorously, hair bouncing on his head. “My name is Giwook! But my alias is Cya, that’s what is gonna stand on most the drawings”, the boy – _Giwook_ – smiled and started playing with his sleeves again.   
Donghun chuckled lowly. He opened the map, looking through some of the drawings. He hadn’t lied, the drawings were pretty good and he really liked his style. But he couldn’t help but laugh out loud when he saw the resume at the back of the map. Giwook came prepared.   
“I see, you came prepared, I like that.” He looked at the boy, Giwook smiled nervously. “Y-yeah, I mean, I do know how applications work. I’m just too anxious to…send emails and n-never get a response.”

Donghun could hear Junhee at the back, laughing quietly. Giwook almost jumped in place, he probably hadn’t noticed the teacher on the couch before. “I like him, Donghun! He is cute”, Junhee laughed. Giwook’s cheeks turned bright red at the teacher’s compliment and he stuttered a quiet “thank you, I g-guess?” what made the man laugh even more. Donghun shook his head. “Don’t scare off the poor boy, Junhee.” Junhee chuckled quietly. “I’m sorry, I can’t help myself.”  
Donghun almost felt bad for the new boy, awkwardly standing there and listening to Donghun and Junhee talk. In that moment, Sehyoon came back from one of the back rooms, raising an eyebrow at Giwook.   
“New customer?”, he asked, smiling friendly. Giwook didn’t say anything, just stared back at the floor. Donghun shook his head again. “Nope, his name is Giwook, he wants to work with us”, he held up the map he was still holding in his hands and handed it to Sehyoon when he reached out for it, “he even brought his portfolio and a resume. Take a look at it.” Sehyoon grinned crookedly. “Isn’t he too young to work here?”, he asked after taking a closer look at the boy. “I-I’m twenty…”, Giwook mumbled into his sleeve that tried to cover up his red face. Sehyoon nodded and went over to the couch, sitting down next to Junhee to look at the map. 

Donghun walked around the counter to stand next to Giwook, lying a comforting hand on his shoulder and the boy tensed up. “If you wanna work here, though, you need to loosen up a bit. You don’t need to be scared of us, you know?” The words made Giwook’s tense body relax a bit, he lowered his hand from his face. “I-I know, I’m just…nervous.” Junhee, who had also looked at some of the drawings besides Sehyoon, looked up from the map and smiled. “Don’t be nervous! These two may seem tough but they are actually big softies, so don’t worry about that.”   
Giwook giggled quietly, making Donghun smile. 

After some time, Sehyoon looked up from the map, closing it and Donghun could see that he had a small smile on his lips. He took another look at Giwook before speaking to him. “These are really good, I really like them”, the piercer said to the boy before looking to Donghun, “What do you think?” Donghun grinned, taking his hand off of Giwook’s shoulder. “I like them too”, he looked at the boy, “but you said you don’t have a lot of experience with tattooing, right?” Giwook slowly nodded, opening his mouth to speak. “Y-yeah, I just…I always wanted to become a tattoo artist, I’m willing to learn _everything!_ I don’t mind working overtime to practice and stuff, I just- I, yeah…”  
Sehyoon chuckled, leaning back on the couch. “You do seem really determined. I mean, we do wanted a new tattooist and a new piercer and the other dude I had in mind from the applications can do both, so we _could_ work Giwookie in”, the piercer explained, making the boy blush at the nickname, “if he is willing to learn fast I think we would have the capacity to do so. He could also do some paper work and stuff for us as long as he can’t work on _actual_ people because I will not let him onto real people before he actually can work with the machines.” Giwook just kept nodding, smiling brightly at the piercer’s statement. “I can do paper work! I worked at a company before, I can also make great coffee and I can clean things up and stuff, that’s no problem!”  
The older men laughed at the cuteness of the boy. Donghun already liked him.   
“If you say so, Sehyoon, I mean I would be down for that. I think I know who you mean from the applications, I had him in mind as well. And if Giwook is really this determined, who am I to say no?”

Giwook looked at him with big eyes, his mouth opening and closing. Donghun raised his hand before the boy could say anything. “ _But!_ I will not make this decision now. We can do some practice days, see if we can work together”, he looked over to Sehyoon, “we will talk about the other guy and take another look into your resume and your portfolio and I will need your phone number to contact you for when those practice days will be. We will see everything else after that. Okay?”  
Donghun jumped lightly at the loud squeal that left the young boy’s mouth and he saw him jumping up and down in excitement. “Yes! Thank you so much! I will try my best, I- my number is on my resume so you can contact me. I’m so excited!”   
Donghun tried to supress a smile but he definitely failed, seeing those big eyes glow in excitement. He lied one hand boy on the boy’s shoulder. “It’s fine, kiddo, calm down, you don’t have the job yet”, he said with a lightness in his voice. He _definitely_ had a soft spot for him already.   
Giwook scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I know, heheh, sorry.”

The boy waved everyone good-bye before exiting the studio with a jump in his steps he definitely didn’t have before. Donghun chuckled in delight before turning back to his friends. “I definitely didn’t expect that to happen today”, he laughed, walking over to the couch and sitting down across from Sehyoon and Junhee. His best friend laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Me definitely neither. But he is cute, I like him.” Junhee nodded. “Giwookie is adorable. I think he will fit in great.”  
“Well, I sure hope so. We will have to look over the applications again to see if we actually had the same guy in mind before I contact anyone”, Donghun sighed, “I haven’t expected so much work today but I guess it’s for the best.” Sehyoon chuckled, nodding his head.

Donghun really hoped that they would be able to handle having an intern and a new guy at the same time. It would be some tough first weeks but if Giwook was actually as determined as he seemed it would all be fine. 

What Donghun didn’t expect is the fact that Giwook will definitely be his smallest problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry (late) Christmas everyone!   
> I took some time off to celebrate with my family but here we go!

Donghun was in the living room with Dongsik on his lap, reading a book with his son, when they heard the doorbell. The boy looked at him, confusion clearly in his face. Donghun smiled.   
“I forgot to tell you, I invited someone for dinner?”

Dongsik’s face lit up at the mentioning of a guest. “Is it uncle Channie??”, the boy asked, springing off his father lap and running towards the door. Donghun giggled. “No it’s not”, he said, following his son. The small boy was waiting already by the door, jumping in place. “Who is it, daddy?!”  
Instead of answering, Donghun went and opened the door, revealing Junhee with a small bag in his hand. 

“Hey, hyung”, he smiled, then crouched down to Dongsik’s level, “Good evening, Dongsikkie.”   
The boy, that had seemed so excited before, frowned now, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You’re not uncle Channie”, he pouted, turning towards his dad. Donghun sighed. “Don’t be mean, Dongsik, say hello to hyung.”   
“No!”, the boy exclaimed, running back into the living room. Junhee stood back up fully, head hanging low. Donghun moved to wrap his arms around Junhee’s waist, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I will go talk to him, you can come with me”, he explained, smiling encouragingly towards the teacher but Junhee just sighed. “I think he still doesn’t like the idea of me being with you.” His voice was low and it almost broke Donghun’s heart. He kissed him again, this time on top of his head. “It will be fine. I mean, Dongsik does like you, he is just overwhelmed with the whole situation”, Junhee looked up at him, seeing how Donghun scratched his neck, “and I kinda did forget to give him a heads up, that’s my fault.”

The teacher nodded and they let go of each other, making their way into the living room. Dongsik was sitting on the couch, with two of his toy cars in his hands but he didn’t look like he had fun. If Donghun’s heart hadn’t hurt before it sure did now.   
He moved over to his son, sitting down next to him. The boy ignored him though. The tattooist sighed.   
“Look, Dongsik, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that Jun hyung would come over today but that’s no reason to be mean to him.” He picked up his son, placing him on his lap. Dongsik still didn’t look at him but he could feel his son tense up. Donghun sighed, pressing a kiss to his son’s head. “Come on, we talked about this. You need to tell me if something is wrong. And we talked about my relationship with Junhee and that it will not change anything, didn’t we?”

Donghun smiled when he saw his son nodding ever so slightly, pulling him tighter into his arms. That was when Junhee appeared in his sight. The teacher kneeled down in front of the two, smiling softly towards Dongsik.   
“Dongsikkie, I don’t want to take your daddy from you, I would never do such a thing. I really like your dad and I like you very much too and I hope that you can understand that even if I eat with you guys or come over to play, I will never take your dad from you. He loves you very, very much, you know that right?” His voice was soft and calming and Donghun’s smile grew bigger. This man really had a hand for kids. Dongsik, still on his lap, had his gaze focused on his teacher before slowly nodding again. Junhee continued. “And I don’t want to replace your mommy either. I know that I’m not. But I will always take good care of you, no matter if as your teacher or as your father’s boyfriend, okay?” And then he held out his arms for the boy, inviting him into a hug. Dongsik hesitated for a moment, before he jumped off his father’s lap and carefully wrapped his arms around Junhee’s neck. Donghun could see the big smile forming on Junhee’s lips when he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy’s waist. The little bag he had held before forgotten on the coffee table. The teacher stood up and spun around twice with Dongsik still in his arms, making the boy giggle loudly. The whole scene made Donghun feel warm and he felt the love in his heart swell even more for them. He felt tears brimming in his eyes but he blinked them away. 

The tattooist stood up as well and hugged both of them at once, one arm around Junhee’s waist and one hand on his son’s black locks. “It’s way better if we all are happy and nice to each other, isn’t it, Dongsikkie? You can’t tell me that you don’t like Junhee”, the blonde man grinned, making his son blush ever so slightly. “I do like Jun hyung…”, the boy mumbled and he tried to hide his face in his father’s neck, making both men laugh quietly. Junhee cooed. “I like you too, Dongsikkie”, he giggled, squeezing the boy a bit more in his arms.   
Suddenly, Junhee gasped and a big grin formed on his face. “I almost forgot! I brought something specifically for Dongsikkie!”

The boy’s face lit up at the mentioning of a gift, his eyes directly wandering to the bag on the table. Junhee handed Dongsik over to his father who happily obliged, holding his boy in his arms as the teacher grabbed the bag. Donghun couldn’t help but giggle when Dongsik made grabby hands towards the bag. Junhee laughed too, giving the bag to the boy. The boy directly was all over the present, squealing excitedly when the teddy bear was revealed. He let go of the bag and pressed the bear tightly to his chest, cuddling the stuffed animal.   
Junhee smiled. “I see, you like it! That’s great!” The teacher ruffled Dongsik’s hair, making the boy giggle. Donghun scoffed quietly. He looked at his son. “What do we say?”  
“Thank you, Jun hyung!”, the boy practically screamed. “You’re welcome, Dongsikkie”, Junhee cooed.   
Donghun sat his son back down when he started to try and free himself from his father’s grip. The tattooist could only yell a “food is done in 10” behind the boy before the toddler disappeared into his room, door staying open just the tiniest bit. 

Donghun shook his head, chuckling. “This boy, seriously, who taught him his manners?” He scoffed but both Junhee and he himself new that he didn’t mean what he said. He looked at the door of his son’s room, a fond smile on his lips. He only looked away when he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist and a chaste kiss against his neck. Donghun hummed contently, turning towards Junhee. The younger man was looking up to him, eyes sparkling.   
“Hey there”, the tattooist mumbled and chuckled lowly when Junhee pursed his lips, pressed his lips quickly against the teacher’s. He tried to lean back but Junhee had different plans as he buried one of his hands in Donghun’s blonde strands. The taller man had taken out his pony tail first thing at home and Junhee really much appreciated the open hair, meaning he can play with it all he wants.   
Donghun’s hands wandered to the younger’s waist, one wandering lower until it lied on Junhee’s butt, squeezing it ever so slightly. The teacher gasped quietly into the kiss, leaning back to breath in properly. A smirk formed on the older man’s lips and with one last peck to his lover’s lips he pulled him into a full hug. 

“I haven’t even greeted you properly”, he mumbled into Junhee’s blonde hair, making the younger giggle. “That’s fine, I forgive you”, he looked at the older, “you are giving me food and kisses after all.” Donghun scoffed, shaking his head. “That’s all I’m good for, mediocre food and kisses, I see.”   
The teacher laughed loudly, pressing a wet kiss to the older’s cheek, making him groan playfully. “No, you’re not. I like you for everything you do, not only your cooking and your kisses.” They smiled at each other, kissing one more time before Donghun took Junhee’s hand and pulled him into the kitchen to finish dinner.

They finished cooking, Junhee helping Donghun as much as he could – or as much as Donghun let him because Junhee wasn’t the best cook – and called Dongsik to come eat dinner. After the talk they had prior the boy was a lot more like himself, talking loudly and telling both men all about his day at the day care and the new toy he got from his father a few days ago. Donghun smiled at the scene, his son talking all excited and the younger man listening carefully, having a small discussion with the boy what he should craft next with _uncle Myeongie_ in the day care.   
The tattooist loved seeing his son be so happy, finally. He was really worried that Dongsik wouldn’t warm up to Junhee as his father’s boyfriend. As his teacher, okay, but Junhee being the man next to his father? That was a whole story. And his son’s reaction when Junhee had arrived at their apartment had worried the man even more. But Junhee was actually perfect, explaining everything to the small boy and making him trust him and if that would stay like this, Donghun had high hopes, that Dongsik and Junhee would become as close as he wanted them to be. And with that Donghun had no doubt that his relationship with Junhee could go smoothly.

After the dinner, Donghun picked up Dongsik and sat down on the couch together with Junhee. They decided to watch a short movie before Dongsik had to go to bed. He had grabbed the blankets from his bedroom and turned on the TV before he sat down on the couch as well – the other two were already situated on it. He sat down so Dongsik was in the middle next to Junhee and Donghun. His son immediately cuddled himself into his side, making the tattooist and the teacher smile at the gesture. Donghun started the movie and lied his arm across the back of the couch. Dongsik was completely invested into the movie – some children Christmas movie Donghun had probably seen over 100 times already, it was Dongsik’s favourite – and didn’t notice the glances the two adults exchanged. Junhee smiled towards the tattooist as Donghun started caressing the back of his head, and leaned more into the older’s hand.   
They stayed like this for the whole movie. Or at least mostly the whole movie because Dongsik fell asleep halfway through it, making it way easier for his father to spend some time with Junhee before he had to go. Donghun carefully picked up his son to not wake him up and carried him to his room. He carefully lied him down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead before he left the room and went back to Junhee who was still sitting on the couch. 

The teacher smiled and stretched out his arms as if inviting Donghun into them. The older more than happily obliged, he sat down next to the other man and pulled him into his side, wrapping his arms securely around the teacher’s middle. Junhee sighed contently.   
“I’m happy you came today, Jun”, the tattooist whispered into the younger’s ear. The latter looked up from his spot on Donghun’s chest, smiling. “I had a lot of fun, hyung. Thank you for inviting me.” They exchanged a quick kiss before the younger lied back down onto his spot on Donghun’s chest. The older chuckled lowly. “I would always invite you, you know that.”  
Junhee giggled quietly, pressing his lips lightly onto Donghun’s chest. “That makes me really happy, hyung.”

Donghun smiled, his gaze fixed on the beautiful man in his arms. 

_I am happy too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hyukimchii


End file.
